Whispers
by krys21
Summary: I never once regretted any decision that I made until now. I would die here. There was no stopping it this time. Nobody could save me here....This time all hope for me was lost. SEQUEL POSTED!
1. Prologue: Realizations

Disclaimer---- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer...all of the characters are hers but

the plot is mine! Hope you enjoy it!

**Realizations**

I never once regretted any decision that I made until now. I would die here. There was no stopping it this time. Nobody could save me here. The hunter would come soon enough and that would be the end of it. This time all hope for me was lost. Fear pulses through my veins as my brain begins to function. Realization hits me about what could happen after my death and before I can function further I'm looking into the eyes of the hunter.


	2. One Last Day

Disclaimer Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer...all of the characters are hers but

the plot is mine! Hope you enjoy it!

**One Last Day**

I woke up alone to the sun shining in through my bedroom window, a rare occurrence in the small town of Forks, Washington. It rests on the Olympic Peninsula under a nearly constant cover of clouds and it rains more often than not. The sun brightens my mood instantly because it's what I'm used to. I used to live with my mom, Renee, in Phoenix so Forks is a big change for me. My decision to live with Charlie, my dad, has turned out to be the best decision I've ever made, despite my first regrets, because if I hadn't moved here I wouldn't have met Edward Cullen.

Edward lives just outside of town with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen as well as his brothers and sisters, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. His siblings, including himself, are all foster children and are all together, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. As for Edward, he's with me. The catch to my seemingly perfect life, the Cullens' and Hales' are vampires. That's right, vampires. The only difference is that they're "vegetarians," they feed off of animals. Despite this, any normal person would have been afraid of them but, then again, I've never been normal. My activities of last year consisted of meeting the Cullens', falling in love with Edward, and being nearly killed by another vampire, James. But like I said, I'm not normal and their vampirism is just fine with me as Edward has saved my life three times, his family helping with James.

The sun shining through my window, however, has just made my day longer. Vampires can't come out in the sunlight because their skin shines like a million diamonds are imbedded beneath the surface so it could cause a distraction. This, of course, means that Edward and his family won't be coming to school today. I frown, I'll have to try extra hard not to get hurt today. I have a decently large tendency to get hurt often, like the fact that I can find anything to trip over, even nothing. _Speaking of Edward..._My thought leads me on a search around the room for him but he's not there. This makes me a little sad but one look at the clock tells me that I need to get ready. I grab some clothes and my bathroom bag off of my desk and hurry into the bathroom. The shower's warm water relaxes my entire body so it takes longer than expected for me to force myself out, this fact forcing me to dry and brush my hair faster. I return to my room to find the window cracked open and I smile widely as I place my bag on the desk, drop my pajamas to the floor, and feel a pair of cool arms encircle me from behind,

"Hello Bella," the soft, musical voice of my angel fills my ear. "I was almost worried when I came back to find you missing." I stifled a laugh,

"Almost?"

"I heard the shower." Of course he did, I smirked,

"You could've probably heard it from your house." He chuckled at this.

"Quite frankly I'm surprised you didn't slip." He smiled ruefully and I turned to glower at him, this having no effect whatsoever besides making him laugh hard. _Charlie must be gone already, _I was keen on the fact that he didn't hold back laughter. _I need to get back at him for that. Maybe during-_ My thoughts must've registered my sorrow because before I knew it the house was silent and Edward had taken me to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He thought I was sad about him laughing at me but he was quite wrong.

"It's not that," I told him as I looked to the window, "It's just..."

"Sunny?" He chuckled as he followed my gaze, "Silly Bella. You can't survive one school day without me, can you?" I shook my head and smiled a little.

"No, not at all!"

"I'm not even gone yet and you're already worried about it!"

"What else should I worry about?"

"What about the fact that you're dating a vampire who thirsts for your blood?" He smirked at me. "Not that I mind, of course."

"Of course." I agreed, "But I will see you later right?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you will. I'll even take you somewhere." My eyes lit up as I thought of where I wanted to go, though I barely needed a second to decide.

"Our meadow?" His tilted his head in thought, "Please?" Now I was pouting my lip.

"Yes, yes, you win." I smiled excitedly, "You almost always get your way with me." I nodded eagerly, "But now its breakfast time for the human." He disappeared as he said this, causing me to nearly fall off the bed. I would've jumped down the stairs, if not for my lack of coordination, but even walking I managed to trip on the third step from the bottom and fall into Edward's waiting arms.

"You really would have trouble without me, wouldn't you?" He laughed at my clumsiness and I glared as I struggled to remove myself from his arms but he wouldn't allow it. He instead carried me into the kitchen where there was a bowl of cereal waiting to be devoured by me.

I tried, between bites and to no avail, to convince him of why he should come to school today instead of leaving me to fend for myself but he just smiled and told me to keep eating. As I was walking out the door I turned to him one last time.

"Are you positive that you don't want to show off your personal sparkle and join me at school?" I tried to smile convincingly as he laughed at my pitiful attempts to avoid today.

"Goodbye Bella," He pressed his lip softly to my own and my recent train of thought vanished in a jumble. "I'll see you later." He vanished from my sight as I grudgingly reassembled my thoughts and made my way to my truck. I thought, perhaps, that clouds would magically blow in on my drive to school and his Volvo would be waiting in the parking. My hopes, needless to say, were torn in two as I pulled into the lot and rushed to my first class with one thought on my mind, _Stupid sun_.

By the time lunch rolled around later in the day it was basic knowledge to my friends that Edward wasn't in today and my mood had taken a downfall. The mood, however, started to lift around this time when everyone thought I was in a bad mood so I didn't think anyone would want to talk to me and that I could escape to the meadow with Edward soon enough. But, like I said, I have never been one to count on luck, let alone benefit from it.

"Why the sudden uplift in the dreary mood?" Mike paid too much attention to me. "I thought Cullen was out sick?"

"Edward _is_ out sick," The lies came easier and easier when it came to Edward or the Cullens, "but I'm going to visit him after school."

"Really? He doesn't seem like he ever could get sick, even if he tried."

"Maybe it's just the benefit of living with a doctor."

"Whatever," He began to turn and I thought the torture was over but he stopped, "Do you need a ride? To the Cullen's, I mean?" He was trying to be a supportive friend; it was rubbing off as nosy and invasive.

"Thanks Mike but it won't be necessary." I caught sight of Jessica glowering in my direction. "I took my truck to school but why don't you take Jess somewhere instead?" This appeased her quickly and he stopped too.

"Sure." His lackadaisical response didn't reach her ears thankfully.

When the final bell rang at the end of the day I practically jumped out of my seat and ran, without tripping I might add, to my truck. The line of cars waiting to leave the parking lot was nonexistent so I was able to escape right away. I drove quickly, keeping the speed limit, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't in a hurry. I was halfway home when I hear a soft, alluring voice in the passenger seat.

"Hello Bella." I jerked to wheel to the right in surprise, sending my truck off the road and jerked back to left, stopping after the right side of the truck scraped a tree. I could hardly breathe as I turned cautiously to the person sitting next to me. "I'm terribly sorry for this intrusion but I had to come speak with you, the run from Denali didn't take long." Laurent looked the same as he had only a few months ago, his black hair was still glossy, his eyes still crimson, and his build still medium. I tried desperately to catch my breath as a million thoughts spiraled through my mind, excluding, of course, the idea that he wanted to hurt me.

"Wha-" He chuckled at my apparent confusion and smiled invitingly.

"Don't worry. My intentions are not to harm you."

"That wasn't it." There was my voice again. "I was wondering why you came to see me." His face fell as he looked out the window at the nearby trees.

"It's a fairly long story." My eyes pleaded him to continue quickly so I could go to Edward, "Where to begin?" His gaze turned to me and held me there as he began. "I was fairly surprised when I learned of your or your friends' defeat of James. I had thought him to be nearly unstoppable when it came to tracking. I am sorry to learn about what he tried to do to your friend Alice, which must've upset her. The thing that surprised me most was the fact that I allowed myself to care about whether or not you survived your encounter and whether or not you'll survive your next. Victoria is a very loyal girl and determined to get her way or help a friend get theirs.

"I returned to the main source of the coven shortly after I learned of James' destruction and found them to all be in an uproar. They mourned the loss but Victoria was at her wits' end trying to convince them that the fault lay with you. The second leaders of the coven, with a few words from me, found this to be false. You see, in allowing me to "show" leadership in that valley where we first encountered you James made the mistake of allowing me the powers that came with such leadership, including the authority. He went against the direct promise of not harming you that he, in turn, had authorized me to make.

"Victoria was outraged though, and refused to accept it. The coven wished to respect the promise I had made so they kept her under a close watch, never allowing her to leave. She was escorted everywhere but now she has gone missing and I fear that it is so she may come to get revenge. The rest of the coven insisted that I take up leadership, so I did, and now here I am. I wished to warn you of this first so that it might sink in before I inform the Cullens."

"No!" He seemed shocked at my reaction to his "protection."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You can't tell them." If he was shocked before it was nothing compared to now. "I don't want to cause them anymore trouble than I had before. James was enough but I can't drag them into this."

"I will respect your wishes but you may want to tell them in the long run. They may be more help to you than just yourself."

"Maybe..." He was searching my eyes for something to convince him of my decision.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yea, I do. More than _I'll_ ever know." He nodded and the corners of his lips turned up.

"Be careful. Farewell Bella." He smiled grimly and then he was gone. I pulled back onto the road and made my way back to my house, pushing back the thoughts of Victoria and Laurent that filled my mind.

By the time I pulled in front of my house it was almost 20 minutes after school had ended so, naturally, Edward would probably be waiting anxiously in my room, wondering what happened. Granted he probably would've been there if I'd sped home but that's beside the point. I cut the roaring engine and gathered my things taking one last calming breath before heading around towards my front door. I stopped in my tracks as, out of the corner of my eye, I saw scratch marks on the side of my truck. Of all the times for the truck take some damage it had to be now and from a tree. I exhaled sharply as I continued into my house and, lo and behold, there was Edward except for the fact that he was at my kitchen table. The look in his eyes told me that he was curious as to where I've been and held a hint of hurt and impatience. I decided to play dumb and I ignored him as I ascended the stairs to my room with the sole purpose of putting my books away and taking a jacket for the meadow, just in case. I could suddenly feel his eyes boring into the back of my head, the tension thick in the air,

"Hello Edward," I spoke clearly, lacing my voice with thick cheerfulness, "How was your day?"

"Fine," He was controlling his voice, "And yours?"

"I got held up a little on my way home but other than that it was good." He visibly relaxed as I turned towards him but I could see skepticism in his eyes,

"Really? What for?"

"Nothing important," I smiled, "Can we go yet?" Still skeptical, "I'll let you drive?"

"I'm going to regardless of what you say and this time we're taking my car."

"But what about-"

"We'll be taking your truck to my house first."

"Oh." I made my way around him and made it outside before I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist, preventing my escape. I turned my head so I could see him, "Yes?"

"You're hiding something." He whispered into my ear and it made me shiver, "I'll find out."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows in mock disbelief, "And how so?"

"You'll tell me." I shook my head at his and grinned,

"No I won't, not this time." He started to counter my claim but his eyes caught sight of something which caused him to turn to me in disbelief and anger. I looked over and saw the scratches on the side of my truck, "Ummm..." I gulped,

"What did you do?" His voice held an edge of anger,

"I almost hit a tree?" His eyes widened, "It was nothing and I'm fine. Nothing happened!" He rolled his eyes at me and started to walk to my truck,

"Get in the truck Bella." I heard him mutter something under his breath about having no sense of self preservation but I ignored him. I got into the passenger seat and hung my head in defeat at his pointed stare of disbelief.

His worry was thick in the air, even after we switched cars and started to the meadow. I avoided his gaze, happy that he was still taking me to the meadow, and got out when he opened the door for me once we had arrived. I'd grown accustomed to his running and tried to occupy my thoughts with things besides Laurent when we got to the meadow. It was just the thing I needed after my day and my worries flooded away from me. I twirled through the flowers with abundant enthusiasm and beckoned Edward with my hand when I caught his curious expression. He smiled playfully at me, snapping out his trance, and disappeared in the sun. I spun fast and ran for the tree in the meadow, climbing it as fast as I could and made it up to the first branch. Now, about 15 feet off the ground, I peered around the meadow for any sight of his gleaming skin but found none. I was baffled to say the least,

"Boo!" The musical voice behind me sent me falling towards the ground but, of course, I was caught by Edward before I even came close, "Were you trying to hide from me?" People had to stop scaring me today or I was going to have a heart attack. I clutched my chest trying to catch my breath while he laughed,

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was and you know it!" Still laughing,

"I fell!"

"You know I would never let you hit the ground, I promise." His laughter died down as he placed me back on my feet. He wasn't going to get off that easily,

"What if it wasn't you?" I stumbled away from him, "What if it was-"

"James?" He finished my thought, "James is gone forever and those who used to follow him have most likely dispersed." He looked pointedly at me before turning his gaze to the tree I'd just been sitting in. I didn't even think about what happened next. The words fell from my mouth before I even had the chance to think about them,

"Actually, you're wrong! Laurent is the leader of the coven now."

**A/N** I really hope you like it so far...it's a real struggle for me to write it this long (about 5 pages on Word.) Reviews please! I really like to hear feedback!

Ways to Leave Messages

Lexicon: FallenAngel

FF: Krys21

Much Love,

Ro-Chan (Ashley)


	3. Glistening Truths

-Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer...all of the characters are hers but

the plot is mine!

**Glistening Truths**

My hands flew to my mouth as Edward's eyes flashed to me, bordering between shock and anger, and he was in front of me in an instant. I turned away from him, dropping my head and falling to my knees. I chanced a look at him but regretted it fast as I flinched under his gaze, dropping backwards and clutching the ground for support.

"Edward, I-" He held up a hand to silence me, using the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. With one last glance in my direction he disappeared. "I'm sorry." I whispered to nobody in particular. I cried into my hands, screaming out in sorrow or loneliness. I didn't know how long he had been gone but suddenly he was there, here.

"I should've told you," I somehow managed between sobs, "but you would've only-"

"Worried?" He offered and I looked up at him. His faces was inches from mine, I could feel his unnecessary breathing on my lips. This really was unfair of him to do to me while I was trying to explain myself. "It worries me more that you didn't tell me." His voice was soft, repentant but his eyes held a deep pain. A pain that I caused by lying or withholding the truth. His cold fingers wiped the tears from my cheeks and I buried my face in his neck. He held me, soothing me as we ran to his car. On the way home he kept his hand in mine, drawing softly on my palm. I told him exactly what happened but I felt worse as I left Victoria out of the story. I decided that he didn't need to know about her yet. Laurent wasn't even sure if she would come for me, right?

"You know you can trust me Bella." His eyes smoldered as he kissed the back of my hand, "Promise you'll tell me these things?" I couldn't help but agree to that. It was so unfair. I forgave him easily when he smiled, something that made me happy to see. We stopped briefly to switch cars at his house and he drove me home. Charlie wasn't home yet which I was grateful for but I knew Edward would have to go. His eyes held only a trace of the ocher eyes I loved so much. They were dominated by the black of his hunger, his thirst. I sighed heavily as he carried me upstairs.

"Bella," His eyes were torn. Clearly he wanted to stay with me but he knew he had to leave. "I must go."

"It's alright. You'll just come to see me later, promise?"

"I promise. You know I do." He placed me on my bed, leaving a soft kiss on my lips before leaving through the window. Now I was alone.

I must've fallen asleep because when the phone rang later the clock had advanced 2 hours. I was easily shocked out of my light sleep and managed to get to the phone before it stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells!" It was Charlie.

"Hi Dad,"

"I was wondering..." He paused awkwardly, "If you would mind being alone for the next few days. One of the guys invited me to go fishing tomorrow and..." He trailed off. This was so un-Charlie like. He usually asked before he accepted or declined an offer but then again he loves fishing.

"That would be fine." I didn't sound too eager, this was good.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"You go have fun."

"Thanks but there's one more thing. I won't be able to get home tonight because the roads are flooded from the storm." _What storm?_ I thought. My question was answered as I looked out my window. There was only a little bit of rain falling now but from what I could see it had rained pretty hard.

"I'll be alright here."

"Okay then, but be careful." He was nervous. "Goodbye Bella, I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye dad." I hung up quickly. I looked out the window again. Only in Forks could it go from being sunny to flooding because of a storm. I grimaced but decided on taking another nap, a shorter one this time.

When I woke up an hour later the storm was raging again. Rain was pounding against my window and I could practically feel the wind. I went downstairs, careful not to trip, and got myself a bowl of cereal for dinner. The thunder was loud, so loud that I barely heard the knock on my front door. My spoon clattered as it hit the ground. Who would be out in this? I slowly got up and went to the door. It would've better for me not to but who could ignore somebody during this storm? I opened the door a crack, gasping as a flash of lightning revealed Laurent standing before me. I swung the door fully open now and let him in.

"Laurent?" He didn't answer but seemed focus on not breathing. "Laurent?" His eyes flashed to mine this time. "What happened?" I took in his appearance. There was a large cut in the right sleeve of his jacket. I couldn't help the shock and disbelief that flew into my eyes. His jaw tightened, his eyes telling of the pain.

"She came for you." I took in a sharp breath and took an involuntary step back. He pushed me into the kitchen and onto a chair. I spun, unthinkingly, towards him.

"Take your jacket off." His eyes narrowed but he did it anyway. I realized that he must've just had a fight with her. There was a large gash where the cut on his jacket had been and it was bleeding. _How?_ I thought.

"How is it-?"

"Bleeding?" He filled in the blank. "Very rarely is a vampire's skin cut. When it is the only thing to come out would be venom if they had no blood in their bloodstream. If blood is present then it spills out." Blood in his bloodstream must mean that he just hunted. His tone had been even but I could tell I was missing something. I reached for the cut but the growl that emanated from the back of his throat made me think twice.

"You need help." He backed away from me cautiously but stopped suddenly, stiffening. My eyes widened in horror at what this meant and soon I felt myself hit against the opposite wall. I willed myself to get up and confirm my suspicions. Standing with their back to me was now Laurent, in front of him stood Victoria. She was visibly relaxed, not standing straight, and her wild hair was untamed. It was a mixed color, between red and orange I guessed. The same as the first time I'd ever seen her in the clearing. Her eyes were half crimson and half coal. This could be viewed as the glass half-empty or half-full kind of thing. A feral growl sounded from the back of her throat. Laurent didn't move an inch while I moved back. It was the kind of sound you wouldn't expect from her. Then again, you wouldn't expect it from anybody. Laurent was defending me again when he didn't have to. He was probably fighting fate too. He chuckled darkly.

"Hello again Victoria," He was amused. "I didn't think you'd actually try to attack her when I was here but you were never really that wise were you? You were always too rash in your thinking." She growled lowly again.

"How's your cut?" She was trying to bait him into anger.

"How's yours?" His rebuttal brought my attention to the cuts across her collarbone and cheek. A little blood trailed from them but none as much as Laurent's.

"That thing killed James and you don't even want revenge!" Her voice held more contempt than Rosalie's ever could, more hatred for me. It was a voice that could be sweet at the same time as it was cutting you to the core. "Why do you defend her? Why do you defend the enemy?"

"I am protecting an innocent bystander in James' games. I was sickened by what he did and embarrassed. It was only a matter of time before he lost his game." She crouched down, ready to strike at him, the anger clear in her eyes and on her face.

"I will kill whoever gets in my way." She pounced then, too quickly to see, and they disappeared from sight. I heard Laurent's voice suddenly,

"Call them!" He must've had her where she couldn't interfere for now. I ran to the phone, dialing quickly before putting it to my ear and realizing it was dead. The storm must've knocked the phones out. I heard him again as I slammed the receiver, "Get to your truck and start driving." It was strained now but I grabbed my coat and listened to him, running out the door. I reached the truck fast and started it before he appeared next me. "Go!" He shouted. It was difficult to drive through the storm, I could hardly see. We were only about a minute gone when he disappeared again. I kept driving, narrowly being able to see anything in my path. I didn't know how I was going to find the turn for the Cullens' driveway but Laurent's voice sounded, telling me when. I took the turn hard and wide. Soon enough the familiar white house came into view. I jumped from the car, not even bothering to shut the engine, and ran for the front door. I somehow made it there and pounded on it. I didn't know who would be able to come to me first, Laurent or Victoria. I continued to pound on the door when I fell through it as it opened for me. I scrambled inside panting for breath and crying silent tears. I turned my head to find Rosalie standing at my feet. She glared down at me.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice didn't scare me as much as Victoria's did. I was suddenly relieved to see anybody that I actually jumped up and hugged her. She pushed me off after her shock wore off.

"You have to help! She's here and-"

"I don't have to do anything! And who are you-" Her unfinished question was answered as the glass on the south wall shattered and Laurent landed in the center of the room. I ran over to him. He was weak, which was clear enough. He struggled to try to push himself up but it seemed like all of his strength had been drained. I reached out to help but he stiffened and distanced himself from me with a surge of strength. My hand was bleeding and also my face, I realized as I felt the warm liquid dripping. Some of the glass must've hit me. I backed away from Laurent as it dawned upon me that the blood he had just drunken from his last hunt had probably been expelled from his cut. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie glancing at him warily before she turned her gaze to me. She was struggling to keep herself in check. I was then pinned up against a wall, a cold hand on my throat. I clawed uselessly at Victoria's hand before it vanished and I heard another crash. Rosalie now stood between her and me, the second time tonight that someone stood in Victoria's way of revenge. She was clearly growing frustrated by this. I stood transfixed by the thick tension in the room as they regarded each other. The fury was mostly one sided but I could almost feel some of Rosalie's anger though.

"Move," Victoria snarled, "or I shall force you too!" As Rosalie started to respond I did something incredibly stupid and surprising, I walked between them. I now stood in front of the one who hunted me and the one who hated me. I turned to see the surprise on Rosalie's face but, as much as she tried, she couldn't compose herself. Victoria had the same look as well but it quickly turned to triumph.

"Leave them out of this!" This was taking more courage then I originally thought.

"So you've decided to make this easier. All the better for me," She flashed her teeth in a smile, "but I may inquire as to why." I looked over at Laurent who was now alert but still weak and tried to picture Rosalie in that position. As much as I knew she hated me I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Too many people get hurt trying to protect me." I took a breath, trying to calm myself. "This time they don't have to."

"But why protect somebody who loathes your very existence? Why protect the person who could care less about you?"

"Because," This was very difficult, "she doesn't deserve it, nobody does." I dropped my head, crying now. "She's still Edward's sister. She doesn't deserve to get hurt just for hating me, an insignificant girl. I'm nothing special, nothing extraordinary. She's just determined to keep her family safe. I came in out of nowhere and learned their secret." I whispered now. "She's allowed to hate me, I would hate myself too." Victoria started to slowly clap and laughed menacingly. I had the urge to look at Rosalie but I prevented myself, knowing that my courage would break if I did.

"How touching, but it won't save you." She lurched forward into a crouch and I prepared myself for her hit.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered as a tear rolled down my face. I flinched as there was a loud crash, like two boulders hitting each other. I opened my eyes and fell backwards at the image before me. Rosalie stood just in front of where I'd just been, her mouth tearing Victoria's neck. Victoria reeled backwards, breaking Rosalie's mouth off of her, and gripped the spot where she'd been bitten.

"This is far from over!" She roared in a rage before vanishing through the south wall. Rosalie straightened her posture, glancing briefly at me.

"Stay." She commanded Laurent who was still inching away from me. "Bella go upstairs to Edward's room." It took me a moment to register but when it sunk in I nodded slowly before going to his room.

Rosalie entered with a first aid kit a few minutes late. She silently sat next to me on the sofa and motioned for my hand. The silence broke while she was cleaning it.

"Edward was right," She smiled slightly, "you do have no sense of self preservation."

"Oh! I, uh, I-" She laughed for a mere second but the small smile still played on her lips. My face flushed in pure embarrassment. "Thank you." She focused on tying the bandage around my hand before turning to the cut on my face.

"You were right about me." Her voice was controlled. "I did hate you. You moved here to Forks and barely a few months later you knew our secret. It took me until now to accept why they trusted you." She paused and looked out the back of the house. "You would never give up that secret because it matters too much to you. You would rather die than see any of us get hurt, any of us that can't die for that matter." Her eyes softened when they returned to mine. "I know nothing about you though but I will try." I smiled encouragingly at her.

"My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I moved to this godforsaken town to live with my dad, Charlie, so that my mom could be free to travel with her boyfriend, Phil. I hated Forks but I'm starting to like it. I'm a very shy, half-albino girl who prefers sun to rain. I cry when I get angry and I can find anything to trip over, even air. I once at dirt when I was little, on a dare, and I totally lack hand eye coordination. I endanger myself everyday by dating a vampire and hanging out with his family. Finally, I really dislike meeting new people." Rosalie stared at me for a moment before her cool exterior broke and she started laughing. I smiled at this and she caught her breath, even though she didn't need to.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Rosalie and more importantly I also dislike meeting new people." That was how it happened. Rosalie became a friend in a single evening and I began to ponder what Edward would think.


	4. To Lie and To Love

-Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

:Author's Note: I've returned with the small revelation that I never want to take another AP Test as long as I live. I'm sorry this took so long to get up but I needed to take a breather and calm myself down. (That and Kingdom Hearts 2 was taunting me from the other side of my room.) I'm back now and come with the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. This one was really hard to write (you'll find out why at the end...) and isn't as long as the others I'm afraid. Still, thanks to everyone for all of your support! I think I did well on my string of tests and if I didn't then c'est la vie!

And now here it is...Chapter Three!

**To Lie and To Love**

_Edward..._I thought. What would his reaction to this be? It didn't take long for me to get my answer as Rosalie stiffened and stood up suddenly.

"They're back." I almost rejoiced at this at first before I remembered what had happened. My face fell as I heard Edward's furious snarl from downstairs. Rosalie left quickly but I slowly stood and walked silently down the stairs. They were all standing there, watching Edward. I tuned my gaze to see Edward grasping Laurent by his throat.

"Where is she?" He screamed, "What did you do to her?" His eyes were furious and, if not for the fact that his family would stop him, I was sure that he would destroy Laurent here and now. Rosalie was beside him now and she placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down Edward. She's-" He shook her hand off and turned his murderous gaze to her.

"No!"

"What happened here Rosalie?" Carlisle stepped forward sending a short glance to me. She kept her eyes locked with Edward's. _He must be reading her mind..._The thought occurred to me. Abruptly he dropped Laurent and gripped Rosalie by her shoulders.

"Where is she?" His voice was softer now, his eyes brimming with worry.

"I'm here." I could barely hear my voice but everyone turned to me and Edward appeared beside me instantaneously.

"Bella," I looked into his eyes, "are you alright? I can't leave you for a second." I took my first deep breath since Laurent had appeared at my front door and it blew me away. The scent of blood lingered in the air, probably why Edward didn't notice me. I felt my mind begin to spin and my stomach churn.

"Edward," He gripped my shoulder. My voice must be giving way to my nausea. "The blood-" Laurent's arm was still trickling blood. I only remembered Edward's concerned eyes before everything went black.

_It was dark and I was alone. Edward definitely wasn't here with me. I stood slowly and spun around, looking for any sign of him. I clearly heard the sound of water nearby. I came here of my own free will but where was here? The ground moved beneath me as I walked. I stopped and stood, doing nothing. The water seemed too loud to me, trying to tell me something. I felt myself turn and I met a pair of dark onyx eyes._

"No!" I sat up fast, sweat pooling on my forehead. I was in Edward's room, lying on his couch. He was beside me then and I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I looked at him, trying to find words but they escaped me. Tears fell down my face as he gathered me into his arms, humming my lullaby.

"She just-," I choked out, "I'm scared Edward." I buried my face in his neck as he continued to hum, rocking me softly. My tears edged away slowly but they finally stopped. He sat me up, facing me to him.

"Now," he started, "tell me everything." And I did. I spilled my heart to him. I told him all about how I lied to him because I didn't want to cause trouble. I told him the evening's events and how it all occurred. I told him how Laurent and Rosalie saved me and ended with how sorry I was.

"I should have said something from the start. It just didn't seem like she would really come all the way here just to get revenge on me." He sat still, his eyes boring into mine.

"Why lie though?" He paused. "You put yourself in danger, all to try and protect me! You could've died tonight! I wouldn't be able to go on without you! I wanted you to trust me. You promised you would." I dropped my head in shame but he wouldn't allow it. His hand pushed my chin up so my eyes met his again. "I love you Bella. Nothing could ever change that. I just wish you could see that I want to protect you. Being with me has only brought you into more and more danger. I can't let you die."

"You've saved my life so many times Edward. I'm beginning to lose count." He lifted me off of his lap and placed me beside him. I went to hug him but he stood.

"I need to think." He walked to the door.

"No please Edward! I need you!" The tears started to fall again.

"Goodbye Bella." His tone was pained but final. I dropped to the floor in shock as I began to sob. I cried out,

"Edward! No! Don't leave me!" Two pairs of arms held me next but I knew it wasn't him. Alice and Rosalie took me to Alice's room and comforted me as best they could. I only fell asleep when I exhaustion took over from the crying.

I wish that what had happened was a terrible dream. That he didn't leave me here, that I didn't cry myself to sleep. Most wishes don't come true, much like this one. I woke up sometime that morning in Alice's room. I was lying on a bed which was confusing in itself as the Cullens' had no need for sleep.

"We all like to lie down every once in a while. Beds are really comfortable, you know." I spun around to find Alice sitting beside me on the edge of the bed. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "He didn't come back all night. I can't see anything happening. It's almost like a deep fog is preventing me from seeing things." It clicked in with me that Alice should've known that Victoria was coming for me.

"Victoria?"

"There's no sign of her." Alice turned from me but I caught the pained expression in her eyes. "I should have been able to see, to help you." Her fists were clenched, something I'd never seen Alice do. "Her gift allows her to make decisions around my visions. She must have been very indecisive or unpredictable when she was human." I nodded solemnly in response. I had no desire to make conversation at the moment. Looking around the room I could tell immediately that I was in the Cullens' house. It made me miss Edward even more, so much so that I couldn't stay.

It didn't take much persuasion for Alice to take me back to Charlie's house. She only let me because Esme said she would come and stay with me. The rest of the Cullens' were only a phone call away if anything were to happen. I felt like my world had come crashing down around me. Edward had left me and I didn't know when he would come back. I knew I should've told him the first moment I could after Laurent told me about Victoria. Even if I did though, would he still have left? I sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes a dark void as I stared out the window. It felt like the world was moving around me but mine had frozen at the peak of my sorrow. I didn't even realize that I was crying again until I felt Esme's cool fingers brush it away from my cheek.

"He loves you, you know. He would never leave you forever." Her voice was calming to me now.

"Why?"

"He just needed some time to clear his mind, that's all. He'll be back soon." Her eyes told me that she was trying to convince herself more than me. She patted my back soothingly and before I knew it I had dropped into a dreamless sleep. I woke up after an hour but Esme was gone. I shot up from where I was lying; a washcloth fell from my head and onto the floor. My vision was blurry and I could feel myself swaying as I tried to stand. I could feel the sweat on my forehead and there was a rush of pain in my chest.

"Esme?" I could barely hear my own voice. It was raspy and little more than a whisper. I heard the door open as I slumped against my bed to the floor.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Esme's cool hand felt good on my forehead. "I need to get you to the hospital. Your heart's beating too fast." I felt her lift me into her arms and then we were running. I didn't seem to notice through my delusion. The pain in my chest faded only slightly as when entered the doors of the hospital. I thought about Edward, my angel, and suddenly it felt as though my lungs were being constricted. I was having trouble breathing.

"Edward?" I choked out.

"Carlisle it's Bella!" I could hear the footsteps of everyone around me as I was removed from Esme's arms. The last feeling I had was her hand slipping from mine as I fell limply into the arms of the person who was carrying me.

_I was alone again but it wasn't dark. There were bits of light streaming down through branches of trees; I was in a forest. The brightest light of all was coming from my right. I instinctively stepped towards it and broke into a run as I heard the voice of my angel calling out to me._

_"Bella," I ran as hard as I could. "Where are you?" I broke through the light but I found myself standing on rocks. I spun around but the forest was gone. I was on a pile of rocks surrounded by water on three sides, the fourth connecting to the beach. I felt myself fall then, into the water. I tried desperately to pull myself up to the surface but it kept getting further away from me. I began to choke and gasped for air._

My eyes flew open and I squinted at the white lights above me. When they adjusted I took in the surrounding area. I was in a hospital, again. I pulled myself into a sitting position and the dream rushed back to me. Water; there was so much of it. I blinked a few times to wake myself up. The memory of everything flooded my mind. The pain was gone and I could breathe. I went to get out of the bed when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder pull me back.

"You shouldn't get up just yet." I turned and looked into the eyes of Carlisle. I nodded silently and relinquished my attempts to stand. "How are you feeling? You gave Esme quite the scare."

"I feel better. What happened to me?"

"It's not common in younger people but you had a panic attack." This caught me off guard. "You can't allow your thoughts to dwell too much on that though, it could bring another one." He checked my breathing as I absorbed it all. "Do you have any idea what could have caused it?" I knew before he even asked the question; Edward.

"Where's Edward?" He stopped abruptly and smiled sadly at me.

"You should get some more rest." He didn't come. I nodded again, not bothering to hide my pain. Esme was there then and Carlisle had left.

"I thought for a moment that-" She stopped, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"I'm sorry. I got scared when you weren't there. I thought that maybe Victoria had come." She pulled me into her arms, answering both of our sorrows at once. She surprised me then by placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"You need to rest."

"I don't think I can, even as much as I want to." I felt a wave of calmness spread through me and lifted my head to see Jasper there. The rest of the Cullens', excluding Carlisle and Edward, were there too. I smiled at them all, "Thank you." They gave small smiles as I drifted into sleep again.

I was relieved to find, when I awoke, that I hadn't had another dream. Rosalie was sitting at the foot of my bed and another thing hit me as I sat up quickly.

"Charlie!" Rosalie was next to me in an instant, pushing me back down and rubbing my shoulder to calm me down.

"Shhhh," She whispered while trying to stifle her laughter, "Relax Bella! We called him already and told him what happened. We left out the reason for the panic attack but convinced him to stay where he was. He just told us to let you know that he might be a few days late though, or a week."

"What? Why?" Now I was confused.

"Billy Black invited him to go fishing at a nearby cabin. They were going to stay for the week. Apparently fish bite more after it rains a lot." She wrinkled her nose in distaste for the sport. I had to laugh at that. I needed a good laugh and her eyes lit up as I did so.

"What did you say to her?" Alice had come into the room. "She hasn't laughed like that for days." My laughter came to a close and I saw Alice leaning over the end of the bed.

"It was nothing." I giggled as I responded. Rosalie recomposed herself and stood from where she'd sat down on the edge of my bed. "So what's new?"

"You're getting out today." I smiled brightly. "Carlisle is coming for you now." Sure enough he walked in only a second later. After a last check he told me it was fine for me to go home on the one condition that I stayed with them for the remainder of Charlie's absence. I had to agree to it even though I knew that it would cause me more stress being reminded of Edward. I allowed myself to become proud on the impossibly short car ride home as I hadn't yet asked about Edward. Alice and Rosalie kept me laughing on the ride home as, even though there was no need for it, they fought over a radio station to put on. They were still arguing over it when we walked into the house. I continued to laugh even when they sent playful glares in my direction.

"Bella," I looked at Alice, trying to suppress my laughs, "Why don't you go up to Edward's room?" I stopped laughing now and looked at her. Rosalie was gone and Alice had a serious look on her face. That could only mean one thing. I stepped around her and walked slowly up the stairs. When I reached the door to his room I paused to take a breath. My hand reached for the doorknob out of habit and I grasped it, turning it slowly and pushing the door open. There was no one in the room but as I stepped into the room I smelled him. The door shut behind me and I spun towards it but he wasn't there. I turned my eyes to the right and saw him then. He was leaning against a corner of the room where the glass and wall met. The breath I had taken out of anticipation caught in my throat as I saw him. I wanted so badly to run to him but I knew it probably wouldn't be the best idea for the moment. His composed face broke into a wide smile as he chuckled at me.

"I leave you alone for three days and I don't even get a hug when I return?" I ran to him faster than I would've ever believed and he accepted me warmly into his cold, waiting arms. I clung to him dearly for fear that he would leave me again and he held me as close and hard to him as he could without hurting me.

:Author's Note: Do you know how hard it is to try and write almost an entire chapter without Edward? It really is! This was the product of a few hours labor as I'm an incredibly meticulous writer (person). I really hope you like it and thanks again for the support! Chapter 4 may take some time too! (don't get mad please!) I have a rough draft for my term paper due on Monday and a rough draft for a History research paper due on Wednesday. No matter what people tell you, junior year is the hardest!

Much love,

333333333 Ro-Chan


	5. It Won't Stop

You guys know it by now...I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...just the plot...maybe I'll invent a character later but for now this is it!

Ummm...I'm sorry? I knew I had this planned for sometime a week or two ago but I got sidetracked! (Shiny objects are BIG distractions...believe me!) So I forced myself to sit down today and write Chapter 4! (The title did take me most of the time...chapter too)

So without further ado (Or excuses because they just can't excuse me this time) Here is Chapter Four! Let me know what you think and if you don't like anything! I LOVE HEARING CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

**It Won't Stop**

It felt so right, being in his arms again. Some part of my mind believed that he wouldn't come back this time; that he'd leave me here. I've successfully managed to silence that side. A million thoughts flood my mind but I can't bring myself to consider any of them. I don't want to let go of him, in fact, I refuse to. I had felt him stiffen when I'd unexpectedly flung myself at him but he had relaxed so I didn't regret it. Even if he hadn't relaxed I suspect that he would've had to pry me off. That wouldn't have taken much effort for him but it's the thought that counts. I can feel tears streaming down my face, soaking his shirt. I barely notice when he lifts me up and sits on the couch, when he places me in his lap and strokes my hair, whispering my name softly. We sat like that for what seemed to be forever. Finally the stroking slowed, my tears ceased, and I realized that we had to talk.

"You left," I accused him softly, "You left me."

"Yes." He paused and for a moment I thought that was it. "I needed to think, to consider it all. How stupid must I be to constantly put you in danger?" I yearned to stop him but didn't. "How wrong am I to want to be with the one I love? When I heard about the panic attack I couldn't bear it. _I_ had caused you that pain, it was _my_ fault. I couldn't keep causing you pain. I wanted to return to you but if I did I knew that I would have to keep leaving until I got my thoughts together.

"I ran this time. I don't even know where I was when I stopped but it felt right to stop. There was nobody around so I sat where I was and thought. If I did leave you to keep you safe, would that make me a better person? Would it make me a better person to break your heart, to shatter it and let you pick the pieces up? Would it be best if I gave you your deepest desire, even if it condemned you, if it caused you the deepest pain you would ever feel?

"I contemplated everything in my mind over three days. Three days. I had to come back then, I knew I had to. I was a worse person for leaving you than I was for trying to help you by sorting my thoughts. So here I am."

I couldn't say anything to that, couldn't find the right words. How was I supposed to? I hugged him harder, deciding that would be best for now. After a moment I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. They were the deep shade of ocher that I loved so much. I managed a smile and he chuckled softly at me.

"What?"

"Even on a bad hair day you still manage to look breathtaking." My eyes widened as I realized that I hadn't seen myself in a mirror for three or four days. I tried to get up but he would have none of it.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Let me go! I have to see!"

"I already told you that you look breathtaking."

"You don't have to breathe!" He laughed at this but still kept a firm hold on me. I finally gave up a minute or so later but I crossed my arms across my chest and did my best to look mad. It didn't last very long as he forced me to face him.

"I love you Bella." His eyes were in full effect on me. "You know that." I began to feel faint as he breathed pointedly close to my face. My position relaxed and then I could feel him smirking as he pressed his lips softly against mine. I did my best to keep my arms at my sides but failed miserably and then wandered around his neck. It must've been alright because he didn't stiffen, for long. We parted regretfully so I could breathe and I heard him let out a sigh. I looked at him quizzically as our eyes met.

"I made a list in my head of reasons for me to change you. That was one of the top reasons."

"What was?"

"I wouldn't have to control my every move when I'm around you." I had to smile at this. In fact, I outright burst into laughter. Now I know that there was absolutely no reason for me to do so; it just felt so right. He was looking at me as if I had sprouted another head, which I quite possibly could have for all I know.

"It's just-" I began between laughs, "I don't even know." Now Edward was laughing, at me. Eventually our laughter ebbed off and we sat quietly once again on his couch. I didn't know what to say next but it just poured out.

"I missed you." He looked at me solemnly. "I thought that you'd left me for good. I didn't do anything for days except for landing myself in the hospital." He tried to butt in but I held up a hand to stop him. "I couldn't...function when you weren't there. It was as though a piece of me just got up and walked away. In a way that's kind of true. Wherever you go you always have a piece of my heart. Now you're back and I can't believe it. How could I ever think you would leave me? It's an insult to you! You wouldn't, couldn't ever leave me, could you? I love you so much." There were tears on my cheeks again but I could not have cared less. His eyes reflected so many emotions.

"I can never leave you again. It wouldn't be right of me to do that to you. That and I am a very selfish creature." He grinned and I laughed. I don't remember when but I do remember hearing his beautiful voice humming me to sleep as it washed over me.

I awoke to the soft sounds of music resonating around me. It took me a moment to realize where I was but I shot up as I came to the realization that it was Edward's room. I spun but he wasn't there. His stereo was playing the music which I had heard playing softly from the corner of the room. It struck me that it was the lullaby which he'd written for me.

"You like it? I made it into a CD." I turned around and sure enough there he was, leaning like a God against his doorframe. I smiled and became instantly worried as everything from the days before flooded my mind.

"Has Charlie tried to call me?"

"All the phones are still dead from the storm. We were able to get in touch with him via cell phone."

"Oh." They really had everything covered for me. Now I was confused though.

"What's wrong?" Edward was behind me now, his arms encircling me. "Is everything alright?" He sounded genuinely worried.

"Nothing's wrong! I just-" I paused. "I need a human moment." He chuckled at me.

"Would you like to go get clothes from Alice for the day? She already went and picked up everything you need for your 'human moment'. She's been practically dying for you to wake up." I took in a sharp breath.

"Oh, no! She doesn't want to play dress up, does she?" Edward laughed loudly as Alice walked into his room.

"Bella, you sound almost afraid of me!" I turned my head slowly at her sarcasm. She was smiling brightly, in a completely amazing mood.

"Of course I'm not! Why should I be afraid of you?" I tried to lace my words with as much sarcasm as I could muster but it still didn't equal hers. She merely bounced over to me and pulled me from Edward's grasp. I looked back at him in mock anger for not trying to rescue me but he just smiled and shrugged as Alice dragged me from his room. I purposely took as long as I could in the shower so I could avoid what was coming. I took even longer to dry my hair before Alice suddenly came into the bathroom with an outfit for me. She'd even bought me a new bra and underwear, the conservative sort of course. The pair of jeans fit perfectly and hugged curves I didn't even know I had. Lastly there was a steel grey colored shirt. It was long, stretching down to mid-thigh and had a black design on it. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit that I looked good.

"I told you so!" Alice exclaimed when I told her so. I crossed my arms and tried, to no avail, to return to Edward's side. "Where do you think you're going? I still have to do your hair!"

"But I did my hair already!" I swung a strand in her face for affect but she just looked skeptically at me.

"You'll love what I do, trust me!" I sighed heavily as I trudged back into the bathroom, accepting the fact that there was no escape for me. She squealed in delight as she ushered me to move faster.

"I better like this!" She was toying with my hair now and made no sound with the exception of an occasional sigh or hmm. When she was finally done I looked in the mirror to find that she had merely given my hair more of a wave to it. I let out the breath I'd been unintentionally holding in and smiled gratefully at her.

"You can go back to Edward now." Now it was my turn to squeal in delight as I made my way back towards his room. I burst through the door looking for him but he wasn't there. I heard "Clair de Lune" playing but it was soft, definitely not coming from his stereo. I stepped silently down the stairs, hoping not to alert him to my presence as he came into view, sitting in front of the piano. I stood behind him and listened to him play. My eyes closed of their own accord and I hummed the tune in my mind. My eyes opened when the music stopped, knowing I had been found out, and I let out a scream as I heard his voice in my ear.

"Boo!" I must've jumped ten feet in the air. That's how my heart felt at least. I clutched my chest in effort to calm myself down as he laughed behind me.

"That was not nice!" I managed out and he sealed his mouth, shaking with silent laughter.

"You were the one trying to sneak up on me. It would've worked too if you hadn't hesitated." I turned to face him and mustered up the best glare I could. This only made him laugh more and I turned on my heel, heading for the front door. I was surprised when I made it as far as outside but stopped abruptly at the sight before me. My eyes went wide and I could feel myself struggling to breath.

"Edward," I wasn't even sure if I said it out loud but his laughter stopped and he was suddenly facing me.

"What's wrong?" I stared blankly past him. "Bella, are you alright?" His voice traveled through my mind with no impact. There she was, lying only a few feet from us. How couldn't he notice? Why didn't he notice? Maybe I was seeing things now. There was a lifeless body lying in front of me and I couldn't seem to move my eyes away. I knew immediately that Victoria must've killed her. She would go to those I loved, one by one and kill them until she finally got to me.

"Bella," His voice finally broke my gaze and I looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?" My eyes were brimming with tears. I looked back at the body and this time he glanced to see what I was looking at. I saw his eyes widen in shock before he recovered and forced me to look at him again. He didn't say anything but merely pulled me into his arms as I cried for everyone I had ever known. I cried for my family, for my friends, for Edward, but most of all I cried for Jessica.

Okay! I'm sorry it's kind of short but I had to get something up for you! I felt really bad and forced myself to sit down and do this! It was hard but cool to write this chapter. Mostly sad though. I promise the next chapter will be longer and out sooner rather than later. Please Read & Review! Much Love,

3333333333 RoChan


	6. I Won't Stop

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. (Stephenie Meyer does though...)

**I Won't Stop**

I barely noticed when Edward called out to his family, when Alice came outside and gasped; when my tears stopped in shock. I didn't even notice when he picked me up and carried me to his room. We were just there suddenly. I couldn't see him though, I couldn't see anything. The only thing that kept flashing through my mind was Jessica's lifeless form lying on the ground; the large bite wound on her neck. I didn't even know if I was breathing. I must have been though or Edward would have gotten worried. He just held me though, silently rocking me back and forth, whispering consolations into my ear. I stared into space, my eyes a blank void revealing nothing about my state of mind. How can I stop her? When will she stop, if ever? The answer was in my mind before I could even really ponder the question. I can't stop her and she will never stop. I felt complete devastation wash over me as the tears finally came and I began to cry. I sobbed, burying my face into Edward's neck and tried to calm myself but couldn't. I cried out in fear and pain for what Victoria had done, for what she would do to get to me. Jasper was in the room then, I felt the wave of calmness wash over me. My tears subsided as I drifted off into sleep.

_I was alone. My dreams always left me alone. I took in my surroundings, finding myself on the rock I'd been on in previous dreams. This time I saw everything. Jessica's body lay a few feet to my left. As I took a step towards her, Billy Black appeared at my right. I stopped and looked at him. Victoria was there suddenly, holding me by my throat. I screamed for Billy to help but he just wheeled himself away, leaving me to die. She smiled triumphantly as she threw me. I was in the familiar dark water again, drowning on my own breath._

I sat up abruptly, my body covered with a cold sweat and Edward leaning over me.

"Bella, are you alright?" His eyes held only concern for me. "You were screaming and choking." How could it do that to me? It was only a dream, right?

"The water, there was so much water." I managed out as I tried to collect myself. "I was drowning Edward. You weren't there to save me."

"I'll always be there to save you Bella, I promise." He pulled me closer to him, breathing onto me, knowing that somehow it would calm me. It worked because before I knew it I was drifting to sleep again.

I woke up a few hours later to find myself still lying in my angel's arms. He smiled down at me, grimly, before kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning Bella," He held my eyes to his, "Is there anything bothering you?" My brow furrowed in confusion. Nothing was bothering me to my own knowledge. Obviously I was shaken by Jessica's death but other than that, there was nothing I could think of. He interrupted my thoughts though,

"Never mind Bella." He sat up now, pulling me with him. "Time for a human moment?" I smiled at him. He knew everything I needed. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I sighed when I saw my toiletries sitting in my bag on the counter and an outfit sitting next to it. The Cullens' thought of everything. I took my time in the shower, allowing to warm water to relax me and loosen my tense muscles. I stayed in the shower until the water began to get cold and then got out to dry off and get dressed. As I was drying my hair I found myself thinking about just giving up to Victoria. I stopped myself immediately, scolding myself for even considering it. The more I scolded, though, the more it made sense to me. I was only causing trouble for the Cullens' again and even Laurent was involved now. I finished drying my hair and pushed the idea far from my mind. Edward was still right where I had left him on the bed. _Wait a minute..._I thought _a bed?_ He must have realized what I was thinking because he chuckled and was behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist instantly.

"I got the bed for when you stay here on your "sleepovers" with Alice." I nodded in understanding as he led me back to the bed.

"Why were you worried about me this morning?"

"Hm?" Edward looked at me and I realized he must have been deep in thought.

"This morning," I expanded, "You asked me if there was something bothering me."

"Oh that," He paused, "It was nothing."

"It was something, tell me please?"

"It's alright Bella, nothing you should worry about." I managed a small glare at him.

"Tell me Edward." I tried to smolder my eyes like he always did but I don't think it was working out too well. I gave up and tried one of his lines on him. "I'll just worry more if you don't tell me." He looked very vulnerable then. He tore his eyes from mine and looked down towards our intertwined hands.

"It was something you said when you were sleeping." I nodded for him to continue. "You only said one thing last night. You kept repeating the same thought over and over." He stopped there.

"Edward, what did I say?" I was more than a little worried now.

"You kept saying 'I can't stop' or 'I must stop' or 'I won't stop' and it began to worry me. I tried to figure out what you were talking about. What couldn't you stop? What did you feel you had to stop?

"I allowed my thoughts to travel to the incident with James," I winced at his name, "When you almost took yourself away from me. All I could think then was please let her be okay. Don't take her away from me. I thought that maybe you wanted to do the same thing again but I shouldn't even think you could do that. I know that you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Never Edward! I want to stay with you forever and for always, no matter what. I couldn't bear the thought of being without you. You know that! Look what happened the last time you left! I had a panic attack and ended up in the hospital." He chuckled at that.

"Are you sure you wouldn't tire of having me around always?"

"You'll always be my always Edward." He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. We parted when I needed to breathe. I smiled up at him as he lifted me to stand.

"You need to eat before we leave Bella."

"Leave?" I was confused now and a little scared. He laughed at me before his smile turned to a grim one.

"We're taking you to the wake tonight."

"What time is it?"

"About 5:30 now and the wake will start at 6:00." I smiled weakly and started downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table and noticed for the first time that I had dressed in a nice black outfit. I ate silently and when I finished a hand reached out for my plate. I looked up at the person to find Alice. I must have looked inquisitively at her because she answered my unasked question.

"He is speaking with Carlisle right now."

"Thank you Alice." She knew what I was talking about and nodded before giving me a kiss on my cheek and leaving the room. I got up and followed her out into the living room. I stopped abruptly when I saw that the glass wall had been repaired already. There was no trace that Victoria had even been here with the exception of mine and Laurent's injuries. I was surprised to see that he was still here, sitting on the couch.

"I felt a need to stay and go to the girl's funeral. I felt almost responsible."

"Her name is Jessica." I responded automatically and he nodded at me; he understood. I sat next to him, noting that his eyes were now green; a striking contrast to his normally red eyes.

"Colored contacts," He was looking at me, "To avoid suspicion." I nodded solemnly. Edward came into the room then and I noticed that he had changed into black as well. As the rest of the Cullens' entered the room, all wearing black, I realized that they were all coming with me. I smiled at them all.

"Thank you." They simply nodded in response and we all went outside. I walked to the Volvo and Edward had the door open for me. Alice and Jasper came in the car with us while Laurent, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle took his Mercedes. We drove at the speed limit. I guess Edward didn't want me to get nervous. We arrived a few minutes before it was going to start so it wasn't crowded yet. I kept my eyes pinned to the floor as we walked in. I looked up when we went met her parents, all of us muttering condolences. I was pulled into a hug by her mother who began to sob into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I knew you two were really close." She held me tightly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stanley. I'm so sorry." She nodded as she released me to take hold of her husband. I sat with the Cullens' at the side of the room. People came over to us as they began to arrive. We didn't talk to anyone, just hugged and left it at that. Nobody was talking. It was one of the reasons that I disliked wakes and funerals so much, they were too sad. I know it sounds ridiculous but its how I feel. I couldn't stand to be in the room anymore then. I tugged onto Edward and he nodded. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as we said our goodbyes to her parents. They smiled weakly and her mother started to cry again. I couldn't even look her in the eyes.

When we got back to the Cullens' house it was already 9:00 so I changed into my pajamas, feeling no need to be in the dark clothes anymore. I called Charlie to explain to him what had happened and told him that I'd be spending the next week at the Cullens' house with Alice. He accepted that and told me that Billy Black had returned to Forks a few days before so if I needed anything I could ask him. Edward and I lay together for a while before he eventually kissed my forehead and left to go. He had to hunt now so I let him. He promised to be back the next day. After he left I continued to just lie on his bed. I allowed my thoughts to wander back to giving Victoria what she wanted and preventing any further deaths. It would be hard to do that to him again but I knew now that I had no other choice. I had to leave the Cullens' and try to get away from her. I couldn't put them into anymore danger. I couldn't put anybody into anymore danger. I began to curse my thoughts again, willing them to stop.

"I must stop." I was whispering to myself and focusing my thoughts elsewhere, anything but Victoria. My thoughts always went back to her though and realization hit me.

"I can't stop" The thoughts wouldn't stop until I had found a way to keep everyone I knew safe from danger. I couldn't bear to see Edward unhappy though. I knew it would kill him for me to leave. The next thought that entered my mind was the worst of all though.

"I won't stop."

A/N - That was harder to write than I thought it would be. These chapters take a longer time to write than they would if I just posted about 2 pages on Microsoft Word at a time. I don't like chapters of that length though, so I'm stuck doing this. I plan to start the next chapter right now though. This story won't last much longer with what I'm planning to happen next. There might me a sequel but chances are slim.

333333333333 RoChan


	7. Regret

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. (Stephenie Meyer does)

**Regret**

_"I won't stop."_

My words hit me like a ton of bricks. They were true though, every single one. I won't stop thinking these things. I won't stop until I know that everyone I love is safe. I won't stop until Victoria finishes me or she is finished. My decision was made now, set in stone. I can't change it anymore. I won't back down now. I have to save everyone I love or die trying. I got up off of his bed and changed back into regular clothes, thankful for once about Alice buying me so many things that she kept some of it here. I grabbed one of Edward's jackets and started downstairs. I was opening the door and walking out before Emmett appeared before me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get some stuff from my house." He looked skeptically at me. "I need my own jacket for example," I showed him the jacket I was wearing as proof but he still looked oddly at me, "And some other private items." I could feel the blush rise into my cheeks as his eyes went wide.

"I guess that would be alright then but if you're not back within the next half hour I'm coming over there!" I nodded vigorously and went over to my truck, getting in. The keys were still in the ignition where I had left them almost five days ago. I turned them in the ignition and the truck roared to life. I drove home a little faster than necessary, knowing that I was on a time limit. I pulled in front of the house and took deep breaths to prepare myself for what I was about to do. I stepped out slowly and walked to the front door; it was still unlocked. I walked up the stairs, being careful not to trip. I took some "private items" from the bathroom so Emmett wouldn't get suspicious and then went into my room, grabbing a light jacket. I placed them on my bed and took one more deep breath.

"Victoria!" I took a breath, "I know you're here somewhere! Come out!" I closed my eyes and focused onto my breathing. I began to count.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..._

Maybe she had left town. I opened my eyes and jumped, gasping when I saw her standing in front of me.

"So you've finally given up. I thought that little message of mine would get to you." She smiled evilly. "What? No boyfriend or family to protect you?"

"You wouldn't have come if they were here."

"You're right, I wouldn't have." She crouched now, ready to strike at me and kill me here.

"Wait!" I held my hands in front of me as she jumped at me, knocking me onto the ground. "I want to make a deal with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back to the Cullens' was a long one. My thoughts were so jumbled that I almost missed the turn to get to their house. I was surprised that she had agreed to my terms. Emmett was waiting for me as I pulled up to the house. He jumped up and came to my truck door, opening it for me.

"Good, you're back!" He pulled me out. "Now get back in the house. You're not going anywhere anymore." I smiled at him and obeyed his orders. I changed back into my pajamas and put my items in the bathroom. I hung Edward's jacket back up in his closet and hung my own on the door's handle. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be my last day with Edward.

I woke up to find myself lying in Edward's arms. I looked regretfully up at him, feeling horrible about what I was doing. I rearranged my face into a smile as his looked down at me. He smiled back, kissing my forehead.

"I missed you. How did you sleep?"

"Great. I missed you too."

"No nightmares last night?"

"As a matter of fact I didn't have a single one. Besides, you would know already. Emmett would have heard me screaming."

"Right you are." I smiled at him and then looked out the south wall to see that today was a sunny day. My smile fell and Edward pulled me to face him.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Can we go to the meadow today?" It took all I had to stop myself from crying and ruining everything. His eyes, which held nothing except for concern and love, made it even harder.

"Of course, was that all?" He smiled now. "Did you think I could have said no to you?"

"You could but you rarely do." I didn't bring up the subject of him changing me because I knew that it didn't matter anymore. I wouldn't have to ask anymore. There was no need to ask. I smiled at him as he grinned at me.

"Rarely." He knew what I'd been referring to but realized I wasn't bringing it up. I got up and walked to the door, opening my mouth to speak before he did it for me, "Human moment?" I nodded and left to get clothes from Alice. I stood by the door for a moment before I heard her speak.

"Come in Bella." I opened the door to find her lying across her bed reading a magazine. She put it down and glanced up as I walked into the room. "You want some of your clothes right?" I nodded at her and prepared myself as she jumped up and ran into her closet. I ducked behind her bed as articles of clothing flew one by one out of the door. A large pile had begun to form in the corner of the room, and still growing, by the time Jasper walked in. He looked at me.

"I asked for something to wear." He shook his head and left the room before he could get dragged into this. Suddenly the clothes stopped flying. Alice's head emerged from the doors as she looked at me somewhat suspiciously. I blinked at her, trying my hardest to act innocent but feared that she had seen my decision in a vision. She smiled at me then and the rest of her emerged holding a normal looking outfit.

"You always get scared when I go to get clothes for you so this time I took something that you already owned before you met us." I blinked slowly, unbelieving before she held out my navy top that Edward always compliments me on. She also handed me a nice pair of jean that she had bought for me but I decided not to complain because she brought me my top. I smiled and jumped into her arms for a hug.

"You're the best Alice! I thought I'd lost it!" I figured that Alice had taken it when I couldn't find it a week or two ago. I thought it had been lost when she hadn't mentioned it to me though.

"No problem Bella." I walked from the room happily towards the bathroom to complete my human moment. I went right downstairs after my moment and into the kitchen where Edward had a bowl of cereal waiting for me to eat. I sat down and began to eat. I paused when I noticed him looking at me oddly.

"What's up?"

"I thought you lost that top." I had complained about it to him.

"Alice had it." He smiled and chuckled.

"It still looks ravishing on you." He was behind me, placing soft kisses on my neck. I allowed myself to close my eyes, but still kept control of myself. He chuckled against my skin.

"You should finish your breakfast." He was sitting across from me again.

"I suppose I should." He laughed at me and pointed to my food. I finished a few minutes later and begged him to let me drive.

"No Bella."

"Please!" I was on my knees now. He rolled his eyes at me but smiled. I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" We were in my truck now and he continued to roll his eyes.

"Just buckle your seat belt and let's get going." Now I rolled my eyes.

We took our time walking to the meadow, holding hands without a care in the world. I ran ahead when I could see the light flooding in through the trees. I twirled around in the grass but stopped, struck again by his sparkling skin. He smiled at me and I ran into his open arms. I pulled away and plopped myself onto the cool ground. He was behind me instantly and pulled me back against him. We just lay down and relaxed, with him tracing circles on the back of my hand. I let the feeling of sadness wash over me now that I was sure Jasper wouldn't be able to sense something was wrong. My thoughts fell to my agreement with Victoria.

_"Wait!" I held my hands in front of me as she jumped at me, knocking me onto the ground. "I want to make a deal with you." She kept me pinned to the ground but loosened her grip a little._

_"What do you want? I don't make deals with humans."_

_"The Cullens' know that I came hear by myself."_

_"So?" Her eyes narrowed into slits._

_"It wouldn't take them long to get here and avenge my death." She growled at me._

_"If you died then it wouldn't matter what happens to me."_

_"What if I could assure you that you would live?" Her narrowed eyes looked curiously at me._

_"Continue."_

_"If you allow me one last day to live then tomorrow evening I'll meet you at the one place where the Cullens' can't set foot. Then you can do whatever you want to me."_

_"Nothing can stop them from setting foot somewhere. You've wasted my time."_

_"There's a treaty they made with the Quilete Tribe down at First Beach. If they ever set foot on the land they'll tell the local people that the Cullens' are vampires. The Cullens' would never go back on their word and you know it." She allowed me to get up but watched me carefully before she grinned._

_"Your precious friends were right. You don't have any sense of self-interest. I agree to your terms. If you don't come though, you can be sure that I will destroy all of them, one by one. The Cullens', your father, and all of your friends will suffer if you don't show." I nodded and she disappeared into the night._

"Bella?" I was brought back to the present. "What are you thinking about?" I composed myself before answering.

"How much I love you and the rest of your family. But mostly about how much I love you." I could feel him smiling as he sat up, pulling me with him. I turned to face him as his lips met mine. I could see the sun beginning to lower itself towards the horizon as we parted. This next part would be the hardest. I had come up with the excuse already. I would say that Charlie wanted me to go see Billy Black down at La Push. He wouldn't argue with that and if he did then I would have to convince him. I sighed and started but he interrupted me.

"I love you too Bella." He paused, but he seemed nervous. "It took me a while to come to this but I think I finally understand. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you Bella." No, not now. Not when I was doing this. "I want to spend forever with you Bella. I didn't want to lose you but now it's been all too real. What if Victoria took you away forever?" He looked at my shocked expression. "What I'm trying to say is that I'll change you. If you still want me to that is?" I stood up and backed away, hardly believing that I was doing this. If I didn't leave now then she would think that I ran from her. She would start to kill everyone I loved. His eyes held pain and curiosity as I backed away.

"I-" I kept backing away but he was standing now, the hurt clear in his eyes. "Not now." I stopped backing away and began to cry, falling to the floor. "Why did you have to decide on that now?" He looked shocked. "Why now!" He began to step towards me.

"Bella, calm down. I don't have to do this. I can do it when you're ready." I couldn't bear this. Not now.

"Stop!" He stopped like a deer in headlights. "Don't come near me!" I stood and ran back towards my truck. I was running blindly and I wouldn't, no, couldn't stop. I don't know how long it took me to reach my truck but when I did he was there. I tried to stop but fell into his arms. I pushed against him to get away but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I tried to pull away, tears blurring my vision.

"I can't! Not now!" I began to tire. "Why did you decide now that I can't?"

"What are you talking about Bella?" I could hear the pain I was causing him in his voice, making it even harder to do. I stopped struggling and thought of the only thing I could say to him.

"Just let me go, Edward." I yelled it at him as angry as I could manage to do. His arms dropped from me instantly as he recognized the words. I took the chance and got into my truck, making a U-turn and driving away from him. I only glanced at my rearview mirror once and when I did he was still there, staring after me.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. If I hadn't made the deal with Victoria he would've changed me and I could've fought her off. Now that the deal was made I couldn't let him or else they would all be hurt. I was worried that he might've followed me now. By the time I reached La Push the sun was just setting over the horizon. It had become cloudy and looked like rain would start to fall any minute now. I parked the car, not bothering to take the keys with me as I stepped out. I walked slowly, taking everything in and calming myself. I almost jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"Just meeting a friend."

"Do you mean that strange girl with the red hair?" I was shocked that he'd seen her. "I think she had red eyes too."

"That's her." I looked down. "I better get going if she's here already." I didn't wait for an answer. I just walked away. I got to the beach and didn't see her. I walked out onto a large rock mass on the beach. The ocean was raging now, the wind picking up. It was here at this moment that a few realizations hit me.

_I never once regretted any decision that I made until now. I would die here. There was no stopping it this time. Nobody could save me here. The hunter would come soon enough and that would be the end of it. This time all hope for me was lost. Fear pulsed through my veins as my brain began to function. Realization hit me about what could happen after my death and before I can function further I'm looking into the eyes of the hunter._

A/N - So since I've been really bad at updating as of late I decided to take time out on this lovely day before finals to write 2 chapters for you wonderful fans! I really hope you guys enjoy these two and I'm sorry about the cliffy! (not really...ha ha) I won't update for a while again because of finals and regents so that was another reason for my updating. I really hope you like them so please let me know! R&R!

333333333 RoChan


	8. Too Late

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer! (Not Me!)

**Too Late**

_Realization hit me about what could happen after my death and before I can function further I'm looking into the eyes of the hunter._

I take in a sharp breath, stepping involuntarily backwards. She laughs at me and steps towards me again; I take another step back. It continues like this until I'm close to the edge of the rock I'm standing on. I look down and see the water crashing hard onto it. The whole sea is unruly. The clouds in the sky have darkened, if that is even possible, since I last looked at them. It is as though they are fully aware of my fate. I look back towards Victoria with fear spelled out plainly in my eyes. She laughs again but stays where she is.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up. It wouldn't have really made me angry. After all, I would have gotten to kill more people." I shuddered at the thought of her killing everyone I knew, the reason I was here right now. "But you did show up. I'll never understand some humans and their desire to die."

"Of course you wouldn't!" I spat at her, surprised by my sudden courage. "You're nothing but a monster! You think that what you're doing is right but it's far from it! You have no idea." I could feel the tears starting to build up from my anger but I somehow managed to will them away. She didn't even seem phased by my sudden outburst, just amused.

"I have no idea about what? Tell me Isabella." She was mocking me.

"You have no idea about why I came here, about why I'm doing this."

"So tell me then. Tell me why you're here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy Black sat quietly in his wheelchair in front of the TV. Jacob would be home soon enough and then he would make dinner so they could eat. As he sat he thought about what to do about Bella. She was clearly determined to stay with the Cullens', even though it meant risking her life. As he thought, the door opened and Jacob entered the house.

"I'm home dad!" Billy looked up abruptly, as though aroused from a deep sleep. "You'll never believe who I saw on my way here."

"Who did you see?" This had taken interest quick with Billy.

"Well for starters there was this weird woman standing alone on the beach. She looked kind of intimidating with her red hair. It was like a fiery red, not a normal hair color. Then there was her skin."

"What about it?"

"It was pale. Not like Bella pale, you know? Pale like," He searched for a word, "Pale like the Cullens'."

"She wasn't one of the Cullens' though, was she?"

"Nope, not in the least."

"That's interesting." Billy was worried though.

"Then, after passing her I saw Bella." Billy's eyes flew to his son, wide with shock. "I asked her what she was doing here and she said meeting a friend. I asked if she meant that woman with the red hair and she said yes. She seemed kind of sad about it though." Billy composed himself and thought hard. He would have to act fast if what he believed was correct.

"Jacob?" He asked. "Can you bring me the cordless please?"

"Yeah, sure Dad!" He entered the room with the phone a minute or so later. "The phone lines just came back on an hour or so ago. Isn't that great?"

"Yes it is." Billy spared no time now. He quickly pressed '0' on the phone and waited for an operator to pick up.

"What's wrong Dad?" Billy held up a hand to silence his son as the operator answered.

"Operator, where can I place your call?"

"I'd like to be connected to Carlisle Cullen please, as quickly as possible."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice knew from the moment that Edward entered the house, something was wrong. She was sitting in the entrance room waiting for him when he entered.

"Edward?" He stopped on the first step and looked to her. Alice was shocked by the hurt and worry that plagued his eyes. "What happened?" In an instant everything that happened after he told her he would change her flooded her mind. Her mouth dropped in shock as she shook her head, closing her eyes and willing the images to disappear. "No!"

"I don't understand it Alice." She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, broken. She quickly pulled him into the room and sat him on the couch. "Did you see anything?" She shook her head, dropping her eyes in shame of it. She should be able to see it but she couldn't.

"I can't see a thing. It's all foggy and unclear." Her head whipped up in realization. "Victoria!" Edward's eyes locked with hers. "I can only never see things when it has to do with Victoria!"

"Bella wouldn't go to her, would she?"

"If there were other peoples' lives at stake, who knows?" Alice suddenly went rigid as a vision flooded her mind. When she came to, the whole family was in the room with her. Jasper was next to her, the most worried. Edward had communicated everything that happened to them all. "It's alright." Edward and Jasper relaxed visibly and Alice ran to the kitchen, grabbing a cordless phone. She reappeared in front of Carlisle, handing it to him as it began to ring.

"It's for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You threatened my family, my friends, everyone that I love or care about! Why wouldn't I have come to save them?"

"You shouldn't worry about them. Take care of yourself first."

"That is why you don't understand! Haven't you ever found someone you would give your life for?" She went stiff as I said this. "You have, haven't you? James was the person you would do anything for. Edward is to me what James is to you."

"It's not the same little girl."

"It is the same. I love Edward. I love the Cullens. I love Charlie. I love my friends. I would do anything so they could be safe, just like you would do anything for James."

"Silence!" She threw me across the rock and I landed hard on my side. I stood though, knowing in the back of my mind it would only anger her more. It was dark now, a bolt of lightning showing that I had been thrown almost 30 feet. Victoria was in front of me though. "It isn't the same! I never got a chance with James because that family took him away from me because of you!" She hit me and I landed on the edge of the rock. I could feel the bruises already as I stood once more.

"They were just protecting me. Why did James choose me? Why did he choose to hunt me?"

"James doesn't need a reason." She was furious with me. "I don't need to tell you anymore. I was surprised when you didn't run from me. It is what the normal human would do. Flee with their self preservation in mind. You stayed though. You came to die for the one's you love. You must think it very noble. Let me tell you though that it isn't.

"You are stupid to come here to die. Noble is when you take on a threat blindly but you made a deal with me. You made a deal with someone you can't trust. You made a deal with someone trying to kill you. Guess what Miss Isabella Swan?" She leaned in towards me, her lips at my ear. "After I kill you, I'll kill your precious Edward too. Then his family, that boy I saw you talking to on the beach, your father, your friends, and your mother too. You could never trust me. You handed yourself over for nothing." She laughed at me as I realized for the second time in my life, the stupidity of my actions. This is almost what James did. He lied to me about my mother and now Victoria lied to me about letting them live. I couldn't help myself again as I tried to push her away and run. She slammed me into the rock and I could feel my skin tear at the seams. I cried out in pain as she did it again. She lifted me up and I weakly opened my eyes to see her smirking at me.

"Time to die Isabella." I uselessly tried to pry her hand off of my throat and push her away as she pulled me towards her. Suddenly her teeth were in my neck though and I cried out from the pain. I could feel my blood leaving my body and she drank from me. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker before the pain in my neck stopped. The last thing I heard was a fierce growl before I was surrounded by water.

The water was cool but my cuts stung from it. I felt the need to let go when a dull fire began to burn in my neck. I moved my hand to scratch at it but it wouldn't stop. There was nothing there to burn it. The fire began to grow and soon it consumed me. The water wasn't helping me. Why didn't the water put it out? I tried to scream out for help but heard nothing. I felt the water rushing into my mouth instead. Edward would be too late to save me. I heard my angel calling my name but it seemed so far away. I needed to get closer to it. I moved my arm, reaching towards what I believed to be upwards. Somehow I managed to kick a leg too. The voices were getting clearer.

"Bella!" I could hear a number of voices.

"Where did she go?"

"You can't go in there unless we know where she is Edward!"

"I can't do anything standing here Carlisle!" Suddenly my head broke the surface of the water. I sputtered and choked out the water I had inhaled. I didn't know if he would be able to even hear me but I had to try.

"Edward?" I could barely hear my own voice.

"Bella?" I heard the response but they still didn't know where I was. The fire was still burning my neck and I screamed out from the pain.

"Edward!"

"There!" Someone shouted and there was a splash. I felt cool arms wrap around me, dragging me somewhere.

"Bella!" I was being lifted somewhere. Someone was holding me steady as I writhed in pain. I couldn't stop screaming now as the venom began to spread through my body. It was unbearable and I could only wish that I would soon die or pass out but no such luck. The pain kept me awake and I could hear everything going on around me.

"She was bitten Edward. There is nothing we can do now, the venom is too much and she has lost a lot of blood already. Sucking more out would kill her."

"Oh, Bella! Stay with me Bella! Everything will be alright."

"I'm sorry Edward." I managed out before the pain took over again and I couldn't hear or see anything. The only thing I knew now was the pain. This time Edward had been too late to save me from death. He was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Okay! I bet I had you all worried with last chapter's cliffy but don't worry! I would never kill Bella. That would be almost like blasphemy! (in my opinion anyway) So I took time today to save you all your worries and type up this chapter. There might be two more chapters in this story or so though I do want to reach chapter 10 if i can manage it.

If anyone has any IDEAS for a possible special ability for Bella let me know. I have a few ideas myself and if anyone can voice one or two they may just show up soon!

Read & Review Please!

3333333333333 RoChan


	9. Still

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer! The plot is mine though!

A/N - Okay all of my fans, here it is! The wonderful conclusion to the Bella's plight!

**Still**

_"I'm sorry Edward." I managed out before the pain took over again and I couldn't hear or see anything. The only thing I knew now was the pain. This time Edward had been too late to save me from death. He was too late._

Pain. I thought nothing of it when I was begging Edward to change me. Now it was all I knew. How could I disregard something this horrible so easily? I loved him even more now for considering this when he refused to change me. I felt like screaming out so many times. Who knows though? I might have really screamed. I couldn't tell the difference between my mind and reality now. I relentlessly writhed, trying to rid myself of it. It took me over. I couldn't sense anything around me. For all I knew, Victoria might not have gotten away. I didn't know where I was or who was with me. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if this was really happening. It felt too real to be a dream. How could I have been so blind? Edward was trying to protect me from this when he wouldn't change me. He could never do this to me and I now understood his reasons. I understood them all to an extent.

Time. The word had no meaning to me. I felt as though years had passed since the pain started, never giving up. I knew somewhere in my mind that I was wrong but I still couldn't tell how long it had been. I needed to stay strong though, the pain wouldn't defeat me. I wouldn't let it. I needed to see Edward, to see my angel's face and hear his voice. I longed for it. I was fighting for it.

If it was even possible, the pain got much worse. It focused mainly on my chest now. My heart was on fire and it was spreading everywhere. No one part of my body felt cool. My body shared the pain equally. The fire wouldn't stop, burning me in every way possible.

Then it began to fade. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me until I was sure it was gone. I felt nothing except the coolness of my skin. I opened my eyes slowly, unsure of where I was. I shut them again as light entered my eyes. I adjusted and took in the familiar sight of Edward's room. I sat up slowly as I tried to comprehend the changes that had taken place in me. Colors were more vivid, stretching everywhere in my line of vision. Looking out the back wall I could see for miles as though it were only a few feet away. I had no heartbeat. I lifted my hand to my chest, just to be sure, but it wasn't there. Not even a faint pulse. It shocked me immensely and I felt a longing to feel it again. I would probably always miss it. I saw a flash of movement out the window and suddenly I was standing in front of it, watching a bird fly through the trees. Realization dawned upon me as I looked back to where I'd been lying on a bed. _A bed?_ The thought hit me. Edward must have bought it for me as a surprise. My clumsiness was gone also. I had walked so quickly over to this window that I hadn't even registered it.

I whipped around suddenly as I heard a crash downstairs. I opened Edward's door as quickly and quietly as possible. I stepped into the hallway and caught my appearance in the bathroom mirror. My skin was pale, almost translucent. It was amazing and beautiful. I was beautiful. I noticed, then, that my clothes had been changed. I was taken aback at the thought of someone changing me when I realized that my cheeks had flushed slightly. Definitely not as much as before, but noticeably. I grimaced at this fact. I had hoped to be rid of my incessant blushing but I guess I had to compromise.

Another crash from downstairs caught my attention once again but this time it was accompanied by a loud roar. I recognized it immediately as Edward's so I ran to the top of the staircase.

"I was too late! I couldn't save her!" His voice was torn, pained. I could practically feel the sorrow and knew he would be crying if it were possible. I heard him whispering now, clear as day. "I couldn't protect her."

"I'm sorry Edward. There was nothing that could've been done this time. If Billy hadn't called though, I'm afraid she wouldn't even be here now." Carlisle was comforting him as best he could. I could tell, even from up here, that Edward still blamed himself. I shut my eyes in frustration. I had to help him. He saved me from an actual death and I couldn't even help him. I needed to help him. I opened my eyes but it was as though I was seeing through his eyes. Carlisle was in front of him, a concerned look marring his features. The rest of the Cullens' shared the same look as they watched from the living room. The desk in front of him was shattered to pieces and a mirror was lying there too. I could feel what he was feeling. I could feel his hate towards himself and sorrow that he couldn't save me. I found myself telling him that I loved him, that he meant the world to me. I told him that it wasn't his fault and that I shouldn't have done what I did. I focused on telling him that Victoria had done this to me, not him. It would never be his fault. I felt his emotions cooling and I closed my eyes again.

I took a deep breath as I pulled myself from his mind. When I opened them again I was me but I felt weaker. It had taken a lot of strength to do that. I leaned against the wall for support.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice cut the silence downstairs. I could hear Edward breathing heavily but he stayed where he was. Suddenly Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me.

"Bella?" The rest of the Cullens' followed and soon I found myself enveloped completely in a hug. I recognized Alice's familiar short black hair and Rosalie's long golden locks. I let out a breath and smiled warmly as they released me.

"Thank God you're alright!" Alice squealed in delight.

"Welcome back!" Rosalie smiled at me.

"How are you dear?" Esme stood at the foot of the stairs still, beaming.

"We almost lost you." Carlisle smiled.

"You're unbreakable now." Emmett threw in.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked politely. I nodded and smiled. I looked then to Edward who was staring at me from where he was standing, the same place he had been sitting. I was in front of him in an instant. I stared into his eyes and felt the rest of the family exit the room, giving us privacy. I read everything in his eyes, ranging from disbelief to love.

"Hey you." I whispered. He took a slow step to me, barely an inch between us. I looked up at him and he down at me as our lips met slowly. The moment they met I realized that what we had shared before was nothing. I placed my hand on his neck, pulling him closer as he place a hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer. Everything we had ever wanted, every emotion we felt for each other was in that kiss. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I parted them without a second thought. Our lips moved as one in passion and lust, love and eternity. We pushed against each other as though we would never see one another again but knowing we would everyday for the rest of forever. We parted bitterly but knew we should. It could continue later. I opened my eyes slowly. I hadn't even noticed them shut.

"My Bella," He whispered, "My darling Bella. I was so afraid that I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want to hurt you but-" I paused and looked down. "She threatened everyone."

"Shhhh," He pulled me against him. "It's over now." He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"You saved me again."

"I-" He paused, "I almost didn't. I saved you from a real death but I couldn't save you from becoming a monster." He held me closer, if it were even possible.

"You saved me. If I must be a monster, as you call it, then I am glad that I am one with you. We can be monsters together." I heard him chuckle. He pulled away from me, sighing. "What's wrong?"

"Your heartbeat." I nodded solemnly.

"I missed it from the moment I got up."

"I told you so." He smirked slightly.

"Yeah, well," I rolled my eyes and grudgingly added, "The transformation couldn't stop me from blushing though." His eyes widened and he grinned.

"That was some lovely white underwear that I caught a glimpse of." My eyes widened now and I heard him laugh as I felt the tinge of pink rise in my cheeks. I slapped his arm playfully and glared while smiling. This, of course, made him laugh harder. He stopped suddenly and yelled upstairs.

"She's mine for now Alice!"

"I want her for a few minutes!" They were fighting over me so I butted in.

"I'll be up eventually!" Edward pouted at me. "Trust me it won't take long. I wanted to change my clothes anyway and she happens to have all my clothes." He nodded slowly after a moment of thought. I, meanwhile, thought about how I would change my outfit to look good for Edward tonight.

"Oh, really?" I looked up at him, shocked. "And what exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

"You can read my mind?" I stared at him as he nodded with the biggest smile on his face. I glared then. "You'll just have to wait and see." I turned and went to the stairs, stopping when I heard his voice.

"That was you before." It wasn't a question.

"Yes it was."

"So that's your gift then?"

"I think so."

"Thank you." I smiled and ran over to him, kissing him fully on the lips. As he started to react I ran upstairs to Alice's room. I entered swiftly just as I heard him yell from downstairs.

"I'll get you for that!" I sniggered and turned in time to see Alice pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back this time.

"You're one of us now! I don't have to hold back!" I laughed at her as we parted. She was beaming but then suddenly she frowned. "I couldn't see her again. I couldn't help." I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I closed my eyes, focusing on helping Alice. When I opened them I was seeing through her eyes and feeling her emotions. It was weird feeling other peoples' emotions. I would have to remind myself to ask Jasper about it later. She was angry with herself for not seeing what was happening. She blamed herself for not stopping me before I got changed but she was happy I was one of them now. I told her it wasn't her fault. I told her that it was Victoria's gift that stopped her from seeing and that if she could have stopped her, she would have. When the feelings of self-hate ebbed away I pulled out of her and opened my eyes to my own point of view again. She opened hers and looked at me.

"That was you, wasn't it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She hugged me again though not as forcefully.

"I need an outfit." She pulled back and smirked at me.

"I know what you're planning." She stated in a sing-song voice. "Rosalie!" She appeared in the room seconds later. I noticed something small and black draped over her arm. My eyes whipped to hers and what I saw did not comfort me. They dripped with mischief. I took a step backwards as she held up the matching bra and panties. Alice pushed me into her room and slammed her door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to admit that they had good tastes. I emerged a stunning hour later with a whole new outlook on clothes. I was now wearing the lingerie set which Rosalie had held up with a beautiful black dress. It worked for any occasion and I wondered to myself when Alice had gotten it. I started to walk towards Edward's room but I remembered that I had to ask Jasper about his power. I turned back, walking to the door leading to his library. I lifted my hand to knock but was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Yes?" I spun around at the sound of Jasper's amused voice. He chuckled at me.

"I actually had some questions about your ability." He looked curious as he stepped around me and went into his library.

"Come in." I entered to find it simply decorated. He stood leaning against the bookshelf as he offered me a seat which I took. "What is it you want to know?"

"Was it always a weird feeling at first? I mean, feeling what other people feel." He looked shocked by this.

"Your gift is-?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's kind of hard to explain." He motioned for me to continue. "If I concentrate enough, I can place myself inside a person. I feel what they're feeling and I can speak to their feelings. I can calm them down almost but I am relieving their fears. When Edward was downstairs before you knew I was up, I did it to him. I told him that he couldn't have protected me and that it was Victoria's fault. His feelings of self-hate lessened after I did that. Does that make sense at all?"

"Yes it does. You can't force it on them but you make them feel as though they are convincing themselves of this but in their subconscious they know that it's not their own minds convincing them of it." I nodded in understanding though I was slightly confused. "To answer your other question though, yes. It was a strange feeling because I thought that they were my own feelings. After I realized that they weren't mine it became easier. It takes time to get used to them but you eventually do." I smiled and thanked him, making my exit to Edward's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked quietly towards his room, knowing that neither of us would have to hold back anymore. I crept quickly into his room, closing the door slowly but he wasn't there. The room was lit only by the setting sun. It was twilight now. I stared out the glass at the sky. It was beautiful, perfect. My attention was soon attracted to the rose petals that were lying on the floor. There weren't many of them but the way they were scattered spontaneously made it all the more wonderful. I smiled and breathed in deep the scent. My smile grew even wider as I recognized another scent in the room. Sure enough, moments later, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you like it?" How could I not? I laughed softly.

"I love it. I love you so much." I could feel him grinning at me from behind. He buried his face into my neck and took a deep breath. I moved my head to the side to give him better access as he trailed kisses along my collarbone. I shuddered in pure bliss and pleasure. He chuckled against my skin and I felt the heat rise slightly in my cheeks.

"I love you my Bella, forever and for always." He spun me to face him and we stared into each others eyes. I leaned forward almost hesitantly, afraid to ruin a peaceful moment, and captured his lips with mine. He responded slowly but effectively and I realized that he could still make me weak in the knees. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, effectively producing a moan. He returned the favor as he pulled me up against him and filled the kiss with such passion and fervor. I barely noticed and hardly cared as his hand reached for the zipper on my dress. I was glad Alice had thought not to make me put shoes on as I stepped out of it. His shirt fell to the floor next as we both began to step back towards the bed. I realized it now more than ever as I watched his pants fall to the floor, leaving him only in boxers, that Edward was the only one I would ever do this with. That was the way I wanted it and now I would have it. Every barrier we had ever come across in our relationship had been overcome, had been broken. He recaptured my lips with his as we fell back onto the bed. I pulled back gently after a few seconds and he released my lips.

"We don't have to-" I put a finger to his lips to silence him. I shook my head at him and laughed quietly.

"There is nothing I want more." I felt strange now. Like this needed to be said. "Edward, this is what I have always wanted. You are the only being I will ever love and I will love you for all eternity." His eyes radiated love and trust. I smiled at him, kissing him gently on the lips. He was still the only one that could really make me blush or make me weak in the knees. He could still make me smile or laugh, even if he wasn't there. He could still make me fall in love with him all over again whenever I saw him.

"You're still-" It was his turn to cut me off as he silenced my sentence with a kiss. I felt everything he felt and he felt everything that I felt. We were like one. That was how it was, Edward and I. The word to describe us for all of time in my mind would be, _still_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Okay...so there it is! Another chapter! (I am feeling so accomplished right now) Thanks for all of the suggestions for Bella's gift(s). Special thanks to '**awesome all the time' **and '**loss 4 love**' who basically nailed my ideas right on the head. There is one more thing that I will add to the next chapter for the story concerning one last little detail that I don't really consider a 'gift' per say.

This chapter took me some time to get exactly right (while keeping my rating, I might add) & I hope that my work is reflected in the reviews that I hope to receive. The story is really fun to write because I know when I sit down for another chapter that I'm doing this for people who read it. You guys inspire me to not be lazy (as difficult as that may be for me). **I want everyone's opinion on this chapter specifically because I tried my best to give Bella the feeling that she would have in becoming a vampire and I want to know if how I went about it went alright.**

Thanks again! **R & R!**

333333 RoChan


	10. For The First Time

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine though!

A/N: Ok...I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it's taken some time for me to write this chapter. There's not really much going on and I found it a little bit harder to come up with everything that I did. So, without further ado...chapter nine.

**For The First Time**

_"You're still-" It was his turn to cut me off as he silenced my sentence with a kiss. I felt everything he felt and he felt everything that I felt. We were like one. That was how it was, Edward and I. The word to describe us for all of time in my mind would be, still._

Our lips moved together as one. We were taking it slowly but meaningfully. I felt myself arch up against him as his hand found my breast. My bra was discarded in an instant but I could not have cared less. Everything that had ever stopped us from going further when I was human left us longing for more; that longing was about to be satisfied. It did not even register in my mind when we were both naked, all I knew was that he was there and I loved him. We separated briefly and his eyes once again questioned me. My eyes gave the answer and as he slid into me, our lips caught each other once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We lay together, as one, without a care in the world. Time had no essential meaning any longer. We could have stayed there for a thousand years and I would not have noticed. It was deep into the night now, as we had unified ourselves more than once. I absent mindedly stroked his hand as I stared out into the darkness. The night was beautiful to me. The moon created such a unique light amongst the trees. Edward kissed my forehead. I look into his eyes, barely able to contain the smile on my face. I buried myself against him, holding him tight to me and moving my stroking to his chest.

"I love you."

"And I love you." I responded softly, moving my head slightly against his neck. I was beginning to feel strange. If you could not sleep, I suppose you would too but it was almost saddening.

"What are you thinking Bella?" I pulled away from him, lying sideways so I could look into his eyes. I contemplated my response before I chose to answer.

"It's sometime deep into the night or morning but I'm not sleeping. It's almost as though I don't know why I'm not able to. Does everything feel this strange?" He sighed and looked down.

"It does. This is why I didn't want to change you. I was afraid you would regret it and you are." I placed a finger onto his lips to silence him and lifted his chin so I could look him in the eye.

"Never believe for an instant that I didn't want this. I considered this when I asked you to change me but I never really could have known what it would feel like exactly. It is a sad feeling, yes, but I do not regret becoming a vampire. I would have loved it if you were the one to change me though." I broke my gaze from his eyes, back towards the outside.

"It's feels strange because I'm used to sleeping. I will always feel a longing for it but I know that I longed for you more. I longed to spend forever with you, every moment for as long as we can. I do not regret this." I returned my gaze to him and he smiled.

"You always know what to say. I know you're right but it's just hard."

"That's why we are doing this together." He kissed my forehead and then gave me an amused look.

"What?"

"I think I'll miss listening to you talk in your sleep." His chuckle turned to an outright laugh as I picked up a pillow, throwing it at him and mocking anger.

"You think that's funny!" I laughed and threw another at him.

"I'll get you for that!" He growled playfully and jumped on me before I could react.

"And what is it that you plan to do?"

"This." He kissed me but refused to release my hands, leaving me in want of pulling him back to me when his lips left mine.

"That's not nice." I pouted and his lips returned to mine, his hands releasing mine as he held the back of my head and neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the early morning when I chose to get up. Edward persisted against it but I got up to shower. The shower took longer than expected, mostly due to the fact that Edward, so averse to being away from me, joined me. I wasn't complaining though. When I finally managed to get dressed it was sometime in the morning. I looked out the window and saw it was cloudy but light outside. I tried to think about what time it could be when Edward answered my unasked question from behind me.

"It's almost nine." I turned my head to glance at him. He looked so completely different now. His hair seemed even more stunning, if possible, and his skin had highlights of every color. His eyes that had once bewitched me as a human seemed to hold ten times the power they once had. I found myself almost unable to keep myself standing so I pulled my eyes away. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's not nice to dazzle people Edward." I playfully scolded him.

"I still dazzle you then." He chuckled and meaningfully released a breath near my face. His scent hit me like a bulldozer. It was so intensified that I found myself unable to resist him. I spun around and my lips covered his in a lightning fast movement. He was startled at first but recovered quickly, smirking ever so slightly. I pulled away, knowing that I was blushing slightly.

"Wow."

"That's a word for it."

"That's not fair." He laughed at me, pulling me closer.

"What isn't fair?"

"You can still dazzle me."

"I like that." I pulled away a little, determined to try something. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to make them smolder like his did. He took in an almost inaudible breath and I smirked.

"At least now I know I can dazzle you." I kept my eyes locked with his, pulling away and running downstairs quickly. I heard him growl playfully from behind me as he ran after me in pursuit. I giggled like a little kid at the feeling I got from running. It was amazing. I could feel myself moving but it felt so natural. I chanced a glance behind me and saw that he was still chasing me. I ran downstairs, passing Esme on the stairs.

"Be careful."

"Of course!" I responded. Alice and Rosalie were in the living room so I paused to wave before I took off again.

"Go Bella!" They yelled in unison. Emmett tried to stop me but I avoided him. Jasper, standing next to him, laughed at the look on his face after he missed me. I decided to make my way outside so I could draw this out a little longer. Carlisle held the door open for me, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" Edward was still chasing me; I could hear his low growl. I kept my eyes on him as I ran around the house. I decided to run up the driveway when I heard Alice.

"No Bella! Stop!" I stopped abruptly as a scent caught my attention. My eyes widened and I felt myself stop thinking. I turned my head forward to find Billy Black sitting in front of me in his wheelchair. The scent began to overpower me as I tried to think about what it could be. I felt Edward's grip on my wrist as he tried to pull me backwards. I wouldn't budge though. My legs wouldn't let me.

"Bella, don't." His voice was low so only I would hear. I shook me head, closing my eyes. I was begging for the scent to go away. Billy was still there when I opened my eyes. He was looking at me with a mix of emotions. I saw disbelief, shock, anger, sadness, and fear? He knew what I was, what I'd become. I exhaled as I realized what I smelled. It was the scent of blood, human blood.

"Edward," I whimpered, turning and burying my face in his neck, "It smells so horrible." I said the last part in a voice that only he could hear and he stiffened.

"Stop breathing." I heard Carlisle's voice command me. I did what he said immediately. The scent left me and I felt myself recovering from it. I lifted my head to see the rest of the Cullens' all standing there. They were watching me both warily and curiously. I looked at Edward's eyes and they reflected the same things but held a hint of relief. I pulled away, turning back to face Billy.

"Hello Billy."

"You're, you're one of them now?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"There was no way we could have stopped the change. Believe me when I say Edward would have if he could." Carlisle stated calmly. Billy's eyes flashed to Edward in anger and disbelief.

"It's the truth Billy." I could tell he didn't believe me. "I wanted to be a vampire but Edward refused to do that to me. If I didn't become one after Victoria's attack I would've died. He would've sucked the venom out like he did in Phoenix with James but they couldn't. I'd lost too much blood."

"You wanted this? Why?"

"For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong. The Cullens' make me feel like that. I feel the happiest I've ever been. I'm in love and I'm surrounded by people who love me."

"What about Charlie?"

"He doesn't have to know." Billy grunted and looked down.

"I agree," I was shocked to say the least, "It was your choice even if I don't agree with it."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For respecting my choice," I paused, "And for calling the Cullens'." He smiled slightly.

"I knew you were in trouble. Who else could've helped you? I guess that not all cold ones are bad." I smiled with the rest of the Cullens'.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"I am curious though about how you'll react around humans."

"Believe it or not," I looked down, embarrassed, "The scent of human blood sort of repulses me." He laughed at this.

"You always did get nauseous around blood." Everyone laughed at this. Billy nodded the rest of the Cullens' and to me. I stepped forward and hugged him though.

"Thank you for everything." He nodded. As he wheeled himself around I asked if he had a ride here. He told me that Jacob was waiting with the car at the end of the driveway.

For the first time I felt truly happy. For the first time I felt as though nothing could stop me. I was alright with that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Okay so there it is. Not as long as others I've written but there's a bad storm starting and I wanted this up today so that's all I can fit in. I hope everyone liked it. Read and review!

 RoChan


	11. Break

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine though!

A/N - Yay! I was in a mood to update again and write...so I did! I'm so cool like that!

Here's yet another chapter! I really don't know how much longer I can extend this...I plan to make a sequel though...XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Break**

_For the first time I felt truly happy. For the first time I felt as though nothing could stop me. I was alright with that._

I turned to start running and exploring my new abilities when I was stopped by the curious expressions on the Cullens' faces. I returned the look, wondering what was wrong.

"So..." Edward started.

"So?"

"It really disgusts you?" I blinked, unsure as to what he was referring to.

"The scent of blood." Carlisle clarified.

"Oh!" I furrowed my brow, frowning just at the thought of it. "It smelled like someone died."

"I've never heard of anything like this happening before." Carlisle looked at me with the most curiosity.

"I had an aversion to blood when I was human. I used to get nauseous and dizzy, remember?"

"It must have been heightened to the point that she is totally disgusted by it." Edward ventured.

"Does that mean she doesn't have to hunt?" Alice jumped in on the conversation.

"I'm not sure. We should probably test her near some animals." Edward grimaced but nodded in agreement. I focused on him, wondering what was wrong. Closing my eyes, I entered into his conscience. His self-hate was on the rise again, this time accompanied by extreme anguish. He didn't want to see me fully become the monster he was. He felt like seeing me hunt would ruin the perfect image he held of me. He believed that once I hunted I would become a monster like him. I pulled out quickly, overwhelmed by his feelings. I opened my eyes and stared at him, fully aware of the hurt filling my eyes. As he turned to look at me I whipped my face away. I couldn't bear to look at him. Did he really think I was a monster? Would he stop loving me?

"Bella?" Carlisle snapped me out of my thoughts. "We'll go now, okay?" I merely nodded. I couldn't trust myself to speak. I unconsciously followed him as he ran. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to rid myself of the thought that Edward would hate me after this was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Carlisle to stop. We were somewhere deep in the woods of Forks, somewhere there wouldn't be any humans. I chanced a look back at Edward and he smiled weakly at me. I looked away from him and looked towards Carlisle instead.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and allowed myself to breath again. Scents from all over hit me and I tried to discern what I smelled. I recognized the Cullens' scents so I discarded those, trying to focusing on the remaining scent. It was so inviting and sweet. Without a second thought I took off. My body carried me to a clearing where a deer crept around. It didn't have time to think before my mouth made contact with its throat. The deer was dead before it could react and I was reaping the rewards. It was its blood that I'd smelled. It tasted so sweet, almost like candy. I pulled away gently once I'd had enough. I let the deer drop to the ground; my thirst was satisfied after only one animal. I took notice of then of a large bite wound that didn't belong to me on the deer's leg. The animal had been injured and would have died from blood loss eventually.

I glanced behind me to see the Cullens' watching me carefully. I didn't pay attention to any of them though, I searched for Edward. I singled him out almost instantly as he was standing out. He was the only one of his family that wasn't looking at me carefully. He wasn't looking at me at all. I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling at that exact moment because my mind was a jumble of thoughts. I couldn't stay there though. My legs took me away, running through the woods without rest. As I ran I felt something I never expected to feel. I felt my heart _break_.

"Bella!" Alice was the one who chose to come after me. "Bella wait!"

"No!" I pushed myself harder.

"What's wrong?" I stopped abruptly to face her. She almost didn't stop but managed to right at the end.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" I felt bad for yelling at Alice but I couldn't help myself. If I were human, I would've been crying at this point.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No I'm not Alice. I'm not okay! Do you want to know why I'm not okay? I can finally spend an eternity with the love of my life so I should be great. We don't have to hold back in our relationship anymore. We don't have to worry about me getting hurt. There's a little problem though. The love of my life just happens to think I'm a monster!"

"No, he-"

"He does! Open your eyes! He wouldn't even look at me after I hunted. I felt what he was feeling Alice. He feels like I'm a monster now! Now that I've hunted, tasted blood, I'm a monster! He can't even look at me! He won't look me in the eye!" Alice dropped her eyes from my gaze.

"You're wrong." She stated simply but I could hear the unease in her voice. I could practically hear tears.

"You're wrong Alice! Not everything is all happy and good! He doesn't love me!" Slap. My eyes grew wide with the realization of what I said and what Alice had just done. I breathed heavily, staring at her. She stared back with a look of anger, disbelief, and sorrow.

"Never say that. Never think that." I looked away from her for a brief moment before I looked back, turning away. I started out slowly and glanced over my shoulder before I took off. Even though my last words to her were in a whisper, I knew she heard them plain as day.

"I don't know what to think anymore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran through the trees, not even seeing where I was going. I needed to get away, had to leave this place. I needed to think. I stopped in front of the Cullens' house, my house, before entering at the realization that they weren't at home yet. I took a look around, taking in all the memories. I paused by the front door, taking one last look before I started out. I had to decide where I was going. I couldn't go to Charlie's, that's the first place he'd look for me. If I went to the meadow he would find me. I had to decide quickly. I chose the one place I believed that he would never try. It was hard for me to even return there but I decided I would be safe. I was a vampire now, after all.

I entered the clearing a few minutes later. I looked around, recognizing it fully now. It brought back a wide range of memories. I turned away from the spot where I had seen James enter for the first time. I smiled as I took in the place where I'd watched the baseball game, where it had taken place. I stiffened, turning slowly as I noticed that I wasn't alone here. I didn't see anything at first but I could feel their presence.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" There was nothing at first but shortly after a figure emerged from the trees. I visibly relaxed once I recognized the tall, medium built figure.

"What are you doing here Laurent?"

"I was going to ask the same of you. I thought you had gone hunting with your family." I glared at him before purposefully looking away. "I suppose not?"

"I needed to get away." He looked unconvinced. "It seems I'm just a monster."

"A monster?" He seemed taken aback. "Who said that?"

"Nobody said it."

"Then how do you know?" I sighed, explaining in brief my gift. I also added in my distaste for the smell of human blood and what happened when I went hunting.

"So, you see, I needed to get away." He nodded.

"That is quite the predicament."

"Tell me about it." Eager to draw the attention from myself, I swiftly changed the topic. "How are you enjoying Forks?"

"It's alright. I must be leaving soon though, probably tomorrow at the latest. I should return to the coven and spread word of Victoria's demise."

"Thank you, by the way."

"I did nothing of great consequence."

"Be that as it may, you still came to warn me. For that I thank you." He accepted that.

"You shouldn't be so hasty to run from the things you fear the most."

"Fear?"

"You are afraid he doesn't love you anymore." I had no answer to that. "You should hear it contradicted or confirmed before you make any hasty decisions. I must leave now. Tell the Cullens' I bid them farewell."

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, I must. It would endanger your residence here if I were to stay any longer." I was about to question that when I noted the deep black of his eyes. There was barely any tinge of red left. I nodded solemnly to him. He bowed his head and I ran over to him, embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear before pulling back. He nodded, smiling, before he vanished across the clearing.

He had some good points, as loathe as I was to admit it. I acted irrationally. What do they think of me? I must look like a fool in their eyes. And what must Alice think of me now? I immediately felt bad again for yelling at her like I did. Alice had only ever been nice to me. I could say the shopping trips were a torture but that would be lying. They were mildly pleasant because I was with Alice. I didn't like her spending so much money on me but then, I suppose, I would have to get used to it. If I ever admitted any of that to her, she would have a field day. I sighed heavily. If only everything was simple. I knew that I had to speak to Edward but I was still averse to doing so. I was afraid, to be blunt about it. What if he really didn't love me anymore? I was never going to know until I talked to him. Sighing again, this time in defeat, I drew out a small cell phone from my pocket. Edward had gotten it for me a few weeks ago. I simply hit redial, knowing that the last person I'd called was him.

"Bella?" His voice betrayed his shock. He clearly hadn't expected me to call.

"Hello Edward."

"Where are you?" He was worried now. My silence didn't help it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, calm down." I took a breath. "We have some things to talk about."

"I-," He paused, "I'll come to you. Where are you?"

"The clearing where you play ball." I smiled when I heard him chuckle.

"I'm on my way." We both hung up, understanding that it would only be a few minutes before we would see each other.

I didn't turn when I heard him enter the clearing. He walked slowly over to me, at a human pace. I smiled weakly at this. He didn't want to frighten me, I suppose. How could I ever be afraid of him? I appreciated it all the more because I knew how impatient he was. He also loved speed.

"It was always going to be hard, wasn't it?" He stopped when I spoke. "Me becoming a vampire, I mean. It couldn't have been easy."

"Nothing is simple."

"I guess not." I turned to face him. His eyes immediately dropped to the ground, avoiding mine. "Can't you even look at me? Am I that disgusting? Am I that much of a-of a monster?"

"I can't stand the fact that _she_ was the one to change you. She stole your life as far as I'm concerned." His hate for her dripped with every word. "I wanted to change you. I had finally decided on it when she stole that away from me.

"It's hard though," His voice softened, "I didn't want to believe that you were really like me, that you were really a monster now."

"Do you-," I looked down, breathing out sharply through my nose, "Do you love me?"

"How could you even-," I lifted my eyes, shocked to find him standing directly in front of me, eyes locked with mine. I lost myself in his eyes as he spoke further, "I will always love you. Nothing in this world or any other can change that. I love you Bella, with all of my being." His lips captured mine and my eyes slipped shut. It was a passionate kiss, full of every fiber of his being. It ended all too soon but we had to draw our conversation to a close before it progressed. I took deep breaths to regain my composure before deciding to take on his hatred of monsters.

"A monster is defined as being one who deviates from normal or acceptable behavior or character. That doesn't sound so bad." Edward scoffed. "We have to deviate from the norm or else we wouldn't survive. Besides, if I am a monster, I wouldn't want to be one with anyone but you." His face broke into the beautiful lopsided grin I loved so much.

"I guess I can live with that." I laughed at his remark, the irony barely concealed. I smiled coyly at him, smoldering my eyes.

"You know, I think this is going to be worth it."

"What do you mean?" He responded, controlling his voice.

"Watching the look on your face when I beat you home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was pretty sure that the whole family heard us coming, not that they couldn't have even if we were completely silent. I barely beat him back, needless to say with Edward's speed, before he tackled me into the house. Alice had the front door open, waiting for us to come in. We rolled a few feet before we landed together in a heap on the floor, Edward on top. I was laughing so much now because the look on his face had been priceless.

"What, pray tell, are you laughing at?" He questioned.

"I was right! It was worth it! The look on your face when I beat you-" I laughed again, barely containing my excitement.

"Laugh all you like. You had a head start."

"You're a sore loser." I retorted playfully when I'd stopped laughing.

"I think I would have been mad if someone else beat me, but not you. I can never get mad at you." He was placing soft kisses on my neck and I was having trouble concentrating.

"Be that as it may, I still won."

"Then I'll get my revenge." He continued the kissing on my neck, me arching against him when he hit a sensitive spot. All too quickly though he pulled away and was leaning against the wall next to the door. I scowled at him while he took his turn to laugh.

"That wasn't nice." I took notice then of Alice who had been standing quite inconspicuously by the door, observing the whole thing. "Alice, I-"

"I'm sorry Bella. I really shouldn't have done that."

"No! Its fine, I'm fine. Besides," I paused, "I deserved it."

"What'd you do Alice?" Edward had stopped laughing and was scowling.

"I-"

"It was nothing Edward." I cut in, winking at her. He narrowed his eyes at me before they widened, turning back on Alice.

"You slapped her!" His eyes had begun to change darker so I quickly stepped in between him and Alice.

"She did it in defense of you!" He turned his head in curiosity. "I told her I wasn't sure if you loved me or not so she slapped me." I looked down.

"I'm sorry I did it, she was just-," Alice paused, "Not thinking straight." I smiled and looked back at Edward. His eyes were returning to their normal color.

"Thank you then Alice." She blinked but he said no more on the matter. She nodded and disappeared upstairs. He started then, looking to me. "I suppose we should go see Carlisle now. He's in the kitchen with Esme." He barely took a step towards the kitchen before I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to me.

"Not so fast mister. I think you've gotten enough revenge on me. You've piqued my interests. You're not going to leave me unsatisfied, are you? He smirked and pushed me back against the wall.

"Really?" He was certainly interested. He leaned down almost hesitantly to kiss me though.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. "It's not as though I'm going to break." He grinned and his lips crashed down onto mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Go me! I got yet another chapter out! Almost 3,000 words again! (WOW) This is such an accomplishment. I'm so wired right now though. (It's about 2 AM...weird, huh?) I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I probably had some of you worried at middle there. Sorry about that but I'm finding inspiration as I go...any further ideas for this would be appreciated...please REVIEW! It makes me so happy to see the reviews and it inspires me to write even more! I really should try to sleep though...this can't be healthy!

I guess I'm trying to post a bunch of chapter because I'm going to Lake George next week...for a week...and I feel kind of bad about not being able to update...

Regardless...I plan to finish up this story by the beginning of August. It would be way too cruel to not finish it by then because then I'm going to California for 3 weeks. After that...senior year begins...yikes. (Somebody save me)

REVIEW PLEASE!

 RoChan


	12. A Reason To Be

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine though!

A/N - OMG! I'm updating...**again**! This feels like the apocalypse is coming or something O.O

Anyways...here's the next chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Reason To Be**

_"What's wrong?" I whispered. "It's not as though I'm going to break." He grinned and his lips crashed down onto mine._

We didn't manage to make it downstairs until a few hours later, needless to say. I skipped into the living room only to have Edward grab my wrist and pull me back to him.

"You're so tempting." He growled in my ear.

"Oh, am I?" I replied innocently as he pressed his lips onto mine. All too soon we heard someone cough gently, a way of making us stop.

"If you don't mind I'd like to discuss this now rather than, say, tomorrow." Carlisle peered at us, motioning for us to sit down. I blushed at the realization that the whole Cullen clan was in the room. I nodded slowly while Edward tried, without success, to stifle his chuckling. He sat down on a chair and pulled me down to sit on his lap. Carlisle was standing beside Esme who was sitting next to Alice and Rosalie, respectively. Jasper and Emmett were standing next to each other, leaning against a wall. As I prepared myself for the discussion at hand I remembered something.

"Laurent said to bid you all farewell. He was off to inform his coven about Victoria." Edward growled softly as I mentioned her name. "He also didn't want to have to endanger our presence here so he had to go hunt as well."

"I see. I wish we could have seen him again. I would have liked to thank him." Carlisle mused. "Regardless, we have quite some time to visit him one day. Now, I believe, we should move on to you Bella." I nodded.

"The animal blood smelled," I paused in search of something to say, "Like candy to me. That's the only way I can describe it."

"I see. It's a very strange circumstance. Your eyes have already begun to turn a golden color. Are you thirsty at all?"

"After I drank from the one deer I felt full. Does that make sense?"

"It certainly is different but it does make sense. I have a theory about this and about what I noticed." I nodded, urging him to go on. "Your aversion to human blood when you were human must have been enhanced during your change. That is the first theory, which I believe we may have mentioned already. The second is a bit more complicated and it requires further study.

"As a human, you were always different from most. You were more observant than any of us would give you credit for. Edward has told me all about it. You were always more interested in keeping others safe, rather than yourself. It's a trait that has caused you danger. I believe that your subconscious is seeking to help animals in danger, if you will. The only animal you hunted today, the deer that satisfied your thirst, had already lost a great deal of blood. You, in a way, saved the animal from a very painful death by killing it quickly. It is my belief that you will only hunt animals that won't survive for very long." I blinked at this theory, trying to take it all in.

"That seems like it would be hard to believe." Edward ventured.

"It is only a theory, like I said, and it needs to be tested further."

"I did sort of feel like I had saved the deer once I killed it."

"We will see. That is really all there is to discuss though. You pose no threat to humans. Just make sure to hold your breath. I think you will get used to the smell over time." He smiled ruefully at me. I looked to Edward, who appeared to like Carlisle's theory. When I looked back to the Cullens', however, they had all left the room.

"They don't stick around long, do they?" I chuckled to myself.

"They just wanted to give us some privacy, I suppose." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Hm?"

"You're frowning and you obviously have something on your mind."

"I'm frowning?" I hadn't realized this.

"Yes Bella, you are." He rolled his eyes.

"I just-," I paused, looking around the room, "I just don't know. I can't help but feeling like I'm forgetting something."

"Was there something you needed to do?" Edward suggested. I shook my head but stopped abruptly. My eyes went wide with realization.

"Charlie! What am I going to do about Charlie?"

"You already said that it would be best if he didn't know. We all agree with that. I believe, however, that we may have to fake your death."

"F-fake my death?" I stuttered.

"Unfortunately, yes. That is the only way we could possibly leave Forks."

"Leave? But why?"

"Carlisle thinks its time we moved on. We may go visit our friends in Denali for a while but then we'd move elsewhere."

"I see." I looked down, disheartened by this news. "If we fake my death, and you all suddenly left, wouldn't that look suspicious?"

"I suppose it would," He murmured, "So we'll have to leave for about a week before you fake your death."

"I'm going to feel so bad for Charlie and Renee after this. It's hard to say goodbye without giving anything away." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing comes easy. I was afraid of your reaction when I told you about this, afraid that you wouldn't want to come."

"Of course I want to come with you." I glanced up at him from where my head rested. "I didn't think it would all be this hard."

"Everything will be alright in the end. I promise."

"No, I promise."

It was all planned out then. The Cullens' were moving away from Forks tomorrow and I would wait one week before faking my death in a car accident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I returned home the following day after saying goodbye to all of them. Edward held me the longest, whispering for me to be safe. I could only hug him back and nod. Charlie was finally coming home today so I would naturally be there, as I had supposedly been for the past week or so. I felt so bad having to do this to him, so I secretly planned something else entirely. I would try it upon his arrival home so I was too nervous to do anything. I sat up in my room, on my bed, when I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I took deep, unnecessary, calming breaths as the front door opened.

"Bella! I'm home!"

"Hi Dad!" I slowly stood up, making my way downstairs.

"Wow Bella! What'd you do to yourself?"

"Alice gave me a makeover." I said with ease. He wouldn't doubt it either.

"That girl's a wonder." I smiled.

"Why don't you sit down in the kitchen? I have something to tell you." His face fell with my words but he nodded slowly. I took another deep breath, trying to accommodate myself to the now rancid smell of human blood present. I would have to breathe, lest Charlie notice and question me.

"How are you holding up?"

"Hm?" That question took me off-guard.

"About Edward and the rest of the Cullens' leaving?"

"Oh," I paused, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?" He sounded nervous.

"I'm going with them Charlie." He didn't speak. "I know you'll say that I'm too young and I don't know what I'm doing but I do. I've been thinking about it all week and I know that if I let them go without me, I'll regret it forever."

"You think you're in love, don't you? Is that why you're doing this?"

"I don't think I'm in love. I know I am. When I see him I can't help but smile. He can make me laugh at the times when nobody can. We've had our fare of fights but then, who doesn't. We help each other through them. He'd do anything to see me happy and I would do anything to see him happy." I was smiling now, just talking about him. "I-It's just-"

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Charlie was smiling slightly now.

"I always thought that I would never let you make the same mistake I did, running off to get married when I was young."

"We're not getting married dad."

"You're not?"

"No. I want to go with his family to see more of the world. I'll go to college and I'll be sure to call and write. I just feel like I need to go."

"I can hardly stop you. Who can stop love? I thought I was in love."

"You didn't make a mistake dad. You took a chance and it got me. I know you love her. You'd do just about anything for her."

"Looks like my secret's out." He and I laughed together. "What do you plan to tell Renee?"

"What I just told you except I may add in that she can't stop me."

"This will be trouble."

"I should tell her now, rather than later though." He nodded in agreement as I stood, picking up the phone and dialing her number. It rang a few times, me half-hoping she wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?" No such luck.

"Hi Mom, its Bella."

"Hello honey, how are you?"

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"There's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it honey?" She, like Charlie, sounded nervous.

"I'm leaving Forks today mom."

"Oh! You're coming home? Are you here already? What a nice surprise!"

"No Mom." Her ranting stopped. "I'm leaving with the Cullens'."

"What are you talking about?"

"They told me I could go with them. They're moving and I told them I would go."

"You can't do that, stop being ridiculous! It's that boy isn't it?"

"Edward is part of it. I love him and his whole family."

"Love him? I thought you said he was just a crush?"

"I do love him Mom. You might think I'm too young for this but I need my space. I need to do what I believe is right for me. I can't let other people run my life. He makes me happy and would do anything for me. I'd do anything for him. We love each other. We're not getting married, before you say anything about that. We haven't even thought about it. He didn't influence my decision. He just asked if I would come. I thought about it all week and I made my choice. I'll write to you and call and I'm going to college. You don't have to worry."

"I am worrying Bella. You're making the same mistake I made, throwing most of your life away for a boy."

"I feel like I need to do this. You didn't make a mistake mom. You took a chance and got me. I'm taking a chance and I need to do this."

"I can't say I agree with you. I can't stop you though, can I?"

"No Mom, not this time."

"Well then, I suppose I should say goodbye. You probably won't call as frequently as I'd like but what can I do?"

"Thank you mom, I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Charlie knows about this, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell him I said hello, will you?"

"Sure Mom. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Bella and be careful!" Click. I placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Mom says hi." Charlie smiled at this.

"So you're really leaving then?" He stood up and I nodded. The smell had faded now into something else. Not appetizing, but pleasant. I pulled him into a hug, careful not to break any of his bones or cause bruising.

"I love you Dad." I whispered in his ear. I stifled a laugh as I heard his heart speed up a little.

"I love you too Bells." We parted and I smiled at him.

"I better get going then."

"Don't you have any bags?" He looked around for some.

"They're already with the Cullens'. I'm taking my truck to the house and then probably leaving it."

"Goodbye Bells."

"Goodbye Dad." I kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of the house. I waved one last time as I drove off. I smiled to myself as I drove. I knew that somehow they would understand. I think that they understood that they probably wouldn't see me again too.

I arrived at the Cullens' old house and parked my truck, leaving the key in the ignition. I knew exactly where I was going as they had given me directions to the Denali coven. They'd be there already so I took off running.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It barely took me an hour to get there as I'd been running full speed just to be in Edward's arms again. I stopped as I saw the house come into view. Somebody may have heard me but I hoped not. Alice probably saw me coming already but I think she kept it to herself. I slipped out my cell phone and dialed Edward.

"Hello Bella. Is everything alright?" His musical voice answered with a hint of worry.

"Everything's fine." I heard him sigh.

"You sound very happy."

"Do you miss me yet?"

"I think I may just have to run back to Forks to see you. A week is too unbearable." I giggled. When I stopped I heard a bit of rustling on the end.

"Hello, Bella?" It was Alice, barely containing excitement.

"Alice, give me the phone!" Edward was yelling at her.

"Hi Alice!"

"You didn't?"

"I did." She squealed in excitement before I heard her yell in laughter.

"No!"

"Alice!" I smiled as I caught sight of her outside, Edward pulling the phone away from her.

"Sorry about that Bella." Alice stuck her tongue out at him and he glared.

"Don't glare at her Edward, I don't mind."

"How did you-?" Edward looked very perplexed.

"I don't think you'll have to run all the way to Forks." I hung up quickly and ran full speed at him. He stumbled back a bit, dropping the phone, as I jumped into his arms.

"Bella? Bella!" He spun me around laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to wait a week to see you. I wouldn't have been able to sleep!" We laughed at my joke.

"Did you fake your death already?" Alice asked, eagerly.

"There was no need. I told Charlie and called my mom, telling them I was leaving with your family. It took some convincing but they agreed to let me go." Alice smiled, running inside to tell everyone, I'm sure.

"Did you tell them about us?"

"No! Of course not!"

"They just let you go."

"They do love me."

"Did I mention how much **I** love you?" I smiled.

"I believe you didn't, but you can show me if you like." He smiled and pulled my lips to his, kissing me fiercely.

I found many reasons in life as I grew up. Now I was learning even more of them. The reason for living is my parents. They may never see me again but I won't stay out of touch. My reason for loving is Edward. He's helped me through so much and I wouldn't be alive without him. His family has become my reason to care. If not for them, who knows what would have happened to me? I'd probably still be shy. The most important thing is that in my life now, with everything I have, I've found a reason to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Okay, so there it is. I started a fan fiction and I've drawn it to a close. There will be an epilogue. (Short though) and I may write a sequel but chances are I wouldn't start it until September. I'm sorry about that but I have too much work that I've been putting off. It needs to get done now.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and everyone who has reviewed. With the epilogue I will put some titles for the sequel at the bottom and as fans I would like you to vote for them. It will be your choice on the title. The title may even affect what goes on in the story itself. Everyone please leave **reviews** for this! I want to know what you think of the story as a whole. Another thank you to everyone who read and reviewed because I got over 50 reviews (awesome for me) and almost 7000 hits. (I said to myself, there are almost 7000 hits but only 50 reviews?) But I'm glad people read it. Thank you everyone! REVIEW PLEASE!

 RoChan


	13. Epilgoue: Whispers

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine though!

A/N – Okay, so here it is. I took some time to think about what to put in here. It's not long but it's longer than the prologue! Hope you like!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whispers**

I've gone through so much over the past year. Some _realizations_ hit me, but not before _one last day_ of summer. _Glistening truths_ were revealed to Edward about me seeing Laurent and I learned what it is _to lie and to love_. I thought all about how _it wouldn't stop_ before I realized _I wouldn't stop_. I did something which I _regret_ and the Cullens' were _too late_ to save me. In the end, however, Edward and I were _still _together. _For the first time_ everything seemed to be going normal, until I felt my heart _break_. It mended itself though and I finally found my _reason to be_. All that troubles me now are **_whispers_**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to say that the sun felt warm on my skin, but then I'd be lying. We've been staying with the Denali coven for a few months now and have been having nothing but good times. I learned from the beginning that if I really needed advice about doing something special for Edward, I shouldn't go to Irina, Kate, or Tanya. The three of them may be in love with all men but that's all they are. Carmen definitely has more experience with doing things for guys; she has been with Eleazer for quite some time. They are all great to be around and I've gotten so used to Irina, Kate, and Tanya flirting with Edward that I ignore it, sometimes. I haven't been going to school but Edward has been teaching me everything he's learned over the years. Life couldn't get any better for me.

I sighed contently, basking in the sunlight. Edward and I had searched for days to find a place like our meadow here. It was deep into a forest area almost 50 miles from any cities or civilizations. It was a small clearing where just about the whole ground was covered in purple wildflowers. There was a single tree towards the far edge too. I loved it here so Edward would take me everyday and we would often hold our lessons here as well. It was here that we ran off to on sunny days such as these. I spent the first sunny day here examining my glittering skin to no end. Edward, of course, found it to be the funniest thing ever. I ignored him, too enthralled by my sparkle. I'd quickly grown accustomed to the life of a vampire. Carlisle's second theory turned out to be wrong though. While I more often hunt sick or hurt animals, I hunt healthy ones too. My eyes have now turned to the familiar golden shade like that of the Cullens'. I sigh once again and hear soft chuckling next to me.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Bella." He kissed me gently on my forehead and I opened my eyes to see my own personal angel hovering over me. "And what, pray tell, were you sighing about?"

"It was a content sigh."

"I see."

"Mm-hm." He chuckled again, lying down beside me. I turned towards him, propping myself up on one elbow.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing at all." I snorted and gave him a look of clear disbelief. "I just missed you so much."

"Huh?"

"I fall in love with you every time I see you. When you're not near me I'm very anxious. I was chuckling at how much control you have over me, even if you don't realize it."

"Oh." I smiled and returned to my former position, lying on my back in the flowers.

"This is so perfect."

"Nothing can ruin this." I spoke to soon however. Once I closed my eyes, it was like I was pulled into some kind of dream except vampires can't dream.

_Whispers filled the air all around me. I couldn't escape them no matter what I did. I spun around, searching for Edward, for any of the Cullens'. I was in our new clearing. Everything was as it should be yet all wrong. I ran to the tree at the edge, somehow believing that I needed to be here. The whispers began to get louder to point where I, a vampire, had to cover my ears. The noise wouldn't stop, it was making me dizzy. I fell to my knees crying out._

_"Stop!" They stopped and everything was silent. I slowly stood and cautiously removed my hands from my ears. The only noise was the slight movement of nature as the wind blew. I was terrified. Something, or someone, was coming. I heard them coming before they were in striking distance. Thinking fast I pulled myself up into the tree, climbing almost to the top. I peered through the branches as a figure emerged from the thick woods._

_"No." I breathed out as silent as possible. It couldn't be possible, it couldn't be him. He would never do this. Suddenly, his eyes were trained on the tree. He advanced so he was a few feet from the base of it._

_"Come now, Isabella. Is that any way to say hello?" I didn't answer. "Come down before you force me to do something I don't want to do. I don't want to hurt you." His voice was like honey, but I could resist. I stayed silent and still as stone. He growled loudly._

_"Fine! Have it your way!" The whispers began again, quietly but they grew in number until I was once again forced to cover my ears. My eyes closed of their own accord and I cried out again._

_"No!" I fell from where I was, hitting the ground hard. The last thing I remember was looking up at his face, the face that held only the undertone of the person I once knew._

My eyes flew open and I sprung up, gasping for unnecessary air. Edward shot up beside me the second I'd moved.

"Bella?" I looked at his worry laced eyes that were soon laced with a hint of horror. "What's wrong?"

"T-the whispers," I breathed out and buried my face into his chest, "Make the whispers stop."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Anybody intrigued yet? Ha ha ha...

I almost feel bad, leaving it at a cliffhanger like that. I felt like I had to though.

Just a note: **Bella does not have visions!** She doesn't have another gift or anything like that! It's something I decided should happen to her once in a while, sort of like a dream. They only happen to her once in a blue moon. Just another thing left of her humanity! This is the first time it happens to her. This one just so happens to allude to things to come!

So there it is. The actual end. I have fully completed a piece of fan fiction so I feel awesome now. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I said I would do this in the last chapter so here it is. I only have two possible titles for the sequel (which I **will**write!) I think I will give someone my e-mail so they can remind me to update it once it's up. The titles are:

A) Murmurs

B) Undertones

I definitely like one better than the other but I trust my fans to decide.

If anyone is interested in being the one to remind me about the sequel, add that in with your review. Don't forget that you'll have to be diligent on that and remind me often. I would appreciate someone who doesn't look for an update everyday though. Maybe remind me to update it every week or so? I'd also like for them to remind me to post the new story sometime at the end of August / beginning of September. They also may get little previews for advice

Thanks again for taking the time to read this and for all the reviews I received! Just a few special thanks to these reviewers for reviewing so often!

**awesome all the time**

**Vampiress Yugure**

**rin 09**

**passionfornight**

**black.n.blu**

**Insanity the Amoeba**

Thanks again to all reviewers though! REVIEW! (AND VOTE FOR TITLE!)

 RoRo


End file.
